AAAAHHHHHHHHH!
by chaos beast 666
Summary: IYxYYH The title got your attention didnt it? DISCONTINUED Due to lack of intrest by readers, this fic has been ended, I may go back to it but not for a while.
1. Inuyashas end

AAAAAHHHHHH!

by Chaos beast666

an Inuyasha Yu Yu Hakusho story

Really sorry about the long wait...again. But re-writing the story is harder then I thought it would be. I also got pissed at chapter four and lost intrest for a while because I never liked the way I ended up writing it. So I decided that it would be best to post the chapters that I have finished, rather then making you guys wait anymore for me to post them all at once. Sorry again!

**Chapter 1**- Inuyashas end

**I don't own inuyasha Yu Yu hakusho or any of the characters except the ones I made up so don't go stealing them or I'll sue your ass so fast that you'll be like "what the hell?"**

"KAGOME!"A half demon cried out to the girl who had just taken the full front from an energy punch that sent her flying. "Your concern for the human girl makes you weak Inuyasha." said a mysterious amored figure.

The fight had begun in a small plain, there were few trees, some dotting the area around them. A forest opened up a short distance away, leaving the plain at the end as a perfect place for an arena of sorts. There was a river at the end of the plain, the water was clear and it was calmly flowing down stream. Had a battle not been going on, it would have been the perfect place to relax and have some peace and quiet.

The group that was under attack was not very large. There were only six travellers. A half-demon wearing a red kimono, a young priestess wearing strange clothes, the last surviving demon slayer, a juvenile fox demon, a lecherous monk, and a small but powerful cat demon.

The attacker was a man adorning green colored armor, similar to that of a medieval knights'. He also had a double edged sword strapped to his back, furthering his medieval look. He had perfect posture when he walked and a loud voice. He also had a very slight European accent. If one had to guess, they would say that this man was an authentic knight of the European middle ages, as if he had been plucked straight from the Crusades.

" I have to finish him off soon. The new moon is tonight and the sun is already starting to set."Inuyasha thought to himself as the armored man then ran up to him, and with a green aura around his hand, punched him the stomach, sending the half-demon flying as well.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango said as she threw her giant boomerang at the armored man. Right before it hit him he grabbed it in mid air and with a green aura around his hands and knee,snapped it in two as if it had been a twig. "Your weak human weapons have no effect on me!" he said as the pieces fell.

"Wind scar!" a gigantic blast of yellow energy came at him, ripping across the ground as it flew. "Hm. What a fool! A _wind_ scar? I wont even grace him with the sight of my powers." said the armored man as the wind scar came flying at him. His green aura then surrounded his legs and he jumped over the wind scar and landed in front of Miroku.

"I'll finish this now! Wind tunnel!" The monk then pointed his palm at the man and unraveled the prayer beads that were wrapped around it.Once the beads came off, a small hole in Mirokus hand began to pull everything into a void of nothingness as if it were a black hole.

Only when he noticed that the man wasn't affected by it at all did he cover his had with the beads once again. "Dont you have anything that doesnt have to do with the wind?" The green clad knight asked. He then grabbed Mirokus arm and proceded to bend it backwards in an attempt to break it.

This was quickly halted when Inuyasha came to Mirokus aid. Using his gigantic sword, Inuyasha thrust straight through the attackers chest. His grip had loosened and Miroku pulled away.

"You'll need more that that to defeat me." The knight said as he pulled the sword from his chest. He threw Inuyasha to the ground and had kicked him a good distance, thanks to the green aura once again.

Miroku swung his staff at the mans head once the pain in his arm had subsided. The metal tip had made contact with its target, but instead of hurting him, the staff had snapped into two pieces just as Sangos Hiraikotsu had. He then grabbed a surprised Miroku by the head and smashed him into the ground.

The impact was so great that the ground had begun to crack around him. "You're begining to bore me. I think its time I ended this little game." He whispered to the monk as he used his foot to keep him from getting up.

The ominous green aura engulfed his hand as he raised it above his head in a claw shape. He then brought it down with considerable force on Mirokus chest. The monks eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. Then the same wide eyes became cold and lifeless as the last bit of breath escaped his lungs.

The man pulled his hand out of the hole that he had created, and watched as the drops of blood trickled down to his wrist and trembled slightly before falling to the ground below.

Sango had just finished helping Inuyasha off the ground when she turned and saw Miroku on the crimson stained ground. Her eyes filled with tears of sorrow and anger as she blindly charged at the one who had just killed him.

She pulled back her fist and slammed it into the murderers face. But to the same effect as Mirokus staff, her fist did absolutley nothing to him. But, unwilling to let Miroku die without venegence, Sango continuesly punched him in the face and stomach. Finally fed up with this pitiful display of revenge,he grabbed her by the wrist and lifted her off the ground.

Using her other hand she drew her katana witch was stopped by his own free hand. He plucked it from her fierce grip and threw it over his shoulder. "i see that you cared deeply for this monk. But dont worry...you will join him now." He said as he charged his hand with the green aura yet again. Then he grabbed the demon slayers throat and began crushing it with extreme force.

Inuyasha had begun to rush towards them, but he was too late. Sangos lifeless body was dropped on top of Mirokus as the man fixed his gaze on the half demon once again. "You BASTARD! I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled with rage in his voice as he jumped and brought his sword down into thin air.

He looked around to see where his enemy had now gone. He looked down and saw nothing but his fist connect with the half demons chin. This caused him to flip through the air and land on the ground a few feet off. But before Inuyasha could even get up. The man tightly clenched his hand into a fist and slammed through Inuyashas stomach.

His vision became dark, and blurry as he coughed blood onto his chest. " I'll...kill...you..." were the only words he managed to choke out before losing conciousness.

He then walked over to where Kagome was after she had just awakened and raised his hand over his head about to strike when two large fangs penetrated his armor going through his back and coming out his stomach. He turned his head slowly to see his attacker, Kirara who was trying to avenge her fallen master. "Wretched creature!" He said as he reached behind him and broke off Kiraras fangs. He then grabbed her by her mane and tossed her high into the air.

He pulled out one of the two fangs that had been used to run him through, and tossed it with extreme power and precision. It had hit the cat demon square in the heart, ending her life quickly.

He then turned back to a terrified Kagome who had a bow and arrow ready to fire at his heart. "Don't move or I'll shoot!" she threatened. But ignoring her, he kept walking forward with both his hands enveloped in the green aura that had destroyed her friends.

She fired the first purifying arrow she had pointed at him and hit her mark. He looked down at his chest and saw the arrow eating away at his demon skin and body. He then pulled it out and threw it back at her with even greater force than when she fired it. It pierced her right arm which she then clutched with pain.

The armored man was about to finish her off when a small fox demon jumped on his head and started scratching and kicking his face. "Dont worry Kagome! I'll protect you!" The demon child said as he scratched at his helmet with his tiny claws.

The armored man plucked him off and said "If you hadn't been traveling with these humans this wouldn't have happened to you." He then had the green aura around his index finger and while he was still holding Shippo by his hair, thrust his finger through his heart killing the small demon instantly.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried as the armored man turned his gaze back on her. She was now holding another arrow ready, still wincing at the pain of her arm. She then fired and got another arrow ready and fired again. This continued until she was out of arrows.

Unfortunately the armored man was unphased by the purifying attacks that a normal demon would have been easily destroyed by. With no other way to defend herself Kagome threw her bow at him in a last ditch effort to keep him away. He then had her cornered up against a rock wall next to the stream. She looked desperately to find a way out but by then the armored man had already gotten close enough to her to finish her off.

He clenched his hand into a fist and was about to strike her down when there was a quick flash of light and the mans head was removed. His body fell, and behind it was an injured Inuyasha, holding his Tetsuaiga as a walking stick. Kagome was running over to him when something grabbed her ankle. She looked down to see that the armored mans body was still able to move even without his head. She screamed in terror as the decapitated body pulled itself up and finished what it had started. It had thrust its hand directly through her stomach. Her final word was "Inuyasha" before she died.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried out while the armored man grabbed his head and put it back on. He then said "Weakling. Your friends could have been spared had they not attacked me. All I wanted were the shards of the shikon jewel. If you had just given them to me, then I would have happily moved on without a second thought." He then looked at Inuyasha who was still staring at Kagomes body as if he could bring her back by sheer force of will.

He then turned his gaze on him. "Your gonna pay for that you bastard!" Inuyasha said as he lunged at him fiercely with his sword still drawn. This time every one of Inuyashas sword swipes hit, cutting through his armor, skin, and bones. He yelled out each of his friends names as he cut another chunk of the armored mans body. " Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Kagome. Im gonna take you down for them!" He then fired a wind scar at the severed pieces of the murderer. All but his head was destroyed after the attack. Inuyasha lifted the bodyless head, as it began to speak to him. "I...may die...but be warned...there are seven more...even...stronger...than...me." his head then went silent and Inuyasha removed his helmet to see nothing inside except black smoke which quickly disappeared into the air.

He then fell on to the ground from exhaustion. While he was laying on the ground he looked at the top of the rock wall and saw two other men who looked like the armored man but instead of green armor one was wearing blue armor and the others was red.

He then looked behind the two armored warriors and saw the sun finish setting. Inuyasha sighed and said "I'll be with you guys soon." As he then looked at Kagomes body and his hair turned from silver to black. His claws and fangs began to vanish just as his as his demon strength and stamina did as well. With a gaping hole in his stomach, the now human Inuyasha died while looking at the two armored figures on the cliff.

(ENDOFCHAPTER)

REWRITTEN! WOOOO! Later!


	2. Spirit world and the Kakai barrier

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**Chapter 2**- Spirit World and the Kakai Barrier

When Inuyasha woke up he saw a girl in a pink kimono with blue hair." Oh good your finally awake. Whats your name?" She asked while she was looking through a little black book. "Whats going on? I thought I was dead!" He looked down at his stomach and saw that he didnt have a scratch on him. "What happened? I thought that I was finished after I changed into a human!" He looked at her, confused. "Well, uh...why dont you tell me your name first, then I'll explain everything." She asked him as she kept looking in her small book. "Im Inuyasha, now tell me what the hell is going on! And while you're at it, tell me who you are!" he demanded.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha. Thats strange your not in my book either. Well I suppose I should take you to spirit world also."She said. "Sorry lady but im not going anywhere until you tell me who you are and whats going on." Inuyasha said.

"My name is Botan of the river styx and im here to take you to spirit world!" She told him with an overly perky voice. "River styx? spirit world? I dont know what your talking about." Inuyasha said, again with a confused look on his face." I'll tell you about everything on the way." She said.

-----------------------------

Botan then told Inuyasha about spirit world, what happens to somone when they die and about King Yama. By the time she was finished they had reached their destination.

"So if you bring people who die here did you bring three people and two demons here too? He asked. "Yes but none of them were on my list either. Oh! except for one girl named Kagome but she wasnt supposed to die today" Botan answered. "Kagome's here?" he then grabbed Botan by the colar of her kimono and said "If Kagome's here, bring me to her right now!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Sheesh you even worse than Yusuke was! Just follow me. Their talking to Koenma right now." Botan said.When they walked in there was hundreds of ogres that were doing paper work and sitting at computers. It closely resembled a buisness office. She then led him to a large door and they walked in.

"Ogre look through K, M, and S to see if their in our records." A voice said when they walked in. Inuyasha looked around and saw Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara standing in front of a desk. Behind the desk he saw a baby who looked over at him then said to Botan "What? another one! how many are there? Is this one at least in our records?" " Sorry sir but no, he says his name is Inuyasha. I looked through my book but he wasnt in it either." Botan said with an apologetic look on her face.

Then the baby said "INUYASHA? I THOUGHT MY FATHER LOCKED HIM IN DEMON WORLD!" The baby then looked over at Inuyasha who was still in his human form and calmed down."Oh forigve me. I mistook you for somone else." He said wiping his fore head with a small cloth.

By this time Kagome had already run over to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha then looked at him and asked Botan "Is this stupid little baby really king Yama?" Before she could answer, the baby jumped up out of his chair and punched Inuyasha in the head, then said to him "I may look like a baby but I assure you that I am much older and wiser than you can comprehend. And further more I am not King Yama I am his son: The _Great_ Koenma." He told Inuyasha, putting an emphasis on "great".

Then he turned his attention to Kagome and said " So like I said before, its not every day that somone dies before they were supposed to. There was only one other case like that and that was with a boy named Yusuke Urameshi. He is our current spirit detective." "Spirit detective? Whats that?" Shippo asked. "The spirit detective is someone who fights demons that make it through the Kakai barrier from demon world." Koenma explained. "What is this demon world you refer to?" Miroku asked. "Demon world as its name suggests is the world where the demons live and we put a barrier up to prevent them from escaping to the human world. Occasionally some of the lower class demons pass through and get to the human world. Thats when the spirit detective tries to stop them and either kills them or preferablycaptures them." Koenma further explained.

"Kagome you said there were no demons in your time right? Well maybe thats because of this Kakai barrier. In our time the barrier must not have been raised yet. That's probably why the demons are free to roam the earth." Miroku said. "Your time? What do you mean your time?" Koenma asked. Kagome then explained the whole situation with the well, Inuyasha, Naraku, The Shikon Jewel, and the mysterious armored man that was their reason for being in spirit world.

When she was done Koenma said "Wait, if you are a half demon then...AAAAHHHHH! Its Inuyasha! Botan hurry! Get Yusuke!" Koenma yelled. "But sir the way Kagome described it, Inuyasha is one of her allies he wouldnt attack us from the looks of things ."Botan said. "Yeah whats with you? Why are you so afraid of me?" Inuyasha asked.

Koenma still hiding behind his desk said. "When my father was just starting out as the king of spirit world, Inuyasha must not have been freed from the tree because when he was brought here, he was a ruthless killing machine. Even my father and his strongest assistants had a hard time restraining him. Then when he finally was restrained, not evenmy father could destroy him so hedecided to throw him into his own world where he could destroy as much as he wanted without harming the human world. Then, instead of destroying the demons that were captured like my grandfather did they would be thrown into Inuyashas world which then became known as demon world. But since you changed time Kagome, Inuyasha was changed as well it appears. But still, being a demon he must be thrown into demon world." Koenma said.

"What? but you cant send him to demon world! He hasnt done anything wrong!" Kagome said. "Sir I agree with her, and besides remember that Yusuke has demon blood in him also. And dont forget that Hiei and Kurama are also demons but you let them travel and help Yusuke on his missions." Botan stated.

Koenma sighed and said "Fine you wont be thrown into demon world on one condition...You become my newest spirit detectives!" "What? there is no way im gonna be one of your little flunkies and take orders from a stupid baby!" Inuyasha ranted. "Well either you help me or you go to demon world. Oh, did I forget to mention that you also get to come back to life?" "Wow really thats great! Im in!" Said Kagome, enthusiastically. "But,I will allow you finish your journey to find those jewel shards and defeat this Naraku fellow before I send you on any missions. But somthing still worries me about these armored figures you saw Inuyasha. You said that when you destroyed him he told you that there were seven more warriors stonger than him. If thats the truth then I want you to investigate this before anything else." Koenma said.

"If we do find them though wouldnt we be defeated again? I mean that first guy was stronger than all of us. If he was the weakest, just imagine how much stronger the others would be." Sango said. "Hm that is a problem...Oh I know! I could send Yusuke and the others to help you!" Koenma said excitedly. "Botan, go get Yusuke up here, and make sure you bring the others too." He said.

"Yes sir i'll go get them right away." Botan said as she quickly left. "Koenma sir I finally found the files you wanted." the blue ogre said as he walked in. "Thats not important Ogre. Now go find anything you can on a group of armored warriors." Koenma said. "Yes sir" the ogre sighed and hung his head as he left the room after finally finding what he needed only to be sent back to work.

"This is gonna be so cool! I cant wait to see all of you guys fighting together!" Koenma said as he jumped on top of his desk. He then looked at the six who were simply staring at him. "Uh...I mean, this will be quite an enjoyable sight for me to be able to watch a group of such...um...fine and powerful warriors such as yourselves join forces with my elite team of Spirit Detectives. Yes...ahem...well I have to go to the bathroom now, if you'll excuse me." He then quickly rushed off to another room, leaving the group sitting in the room by themselves. "Well this'll be an interesting experience to say the least." Miroku said as a large sweat drop formed on his forehead.

---------------------------------------

"Sire, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Cyclone managed to kill Inuyasha and his friends. The bad news is that he was also killed in the process." Said a figure in red armor. "No matter, I was going to kill him eventually myself so it really worked out for everyone." Another mysterious figure in black armor said. "Now, did you get me the shikon jewel shards from the girl?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes sire, it appears they had more than we thought." The red armored man said. "Good job Volcannon now take your brothers and get me the rest of the jewel, NOW!" He roared. Volcannon then walked out of the dark room to gather his brothers and continue their search for the jewel shards. "Once I get the rest of the jewel I will finally get my revenge! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The dark armored man laughed maniacally..

(ENDOFCHAPTER)

WOOOO! RE-WRITTEN! Later!

(If your wondering why Botan went to the fuedal era, it was to get Kagome since she was from the future but she found the others too. Its like some weird time related thing.)


	3. The Lightning of Judgement

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Chapter 3**- The Lightning of judgement

Deep in the forest, six armored warriors were planning something, when the red one, obviously the leader of the group said "Alright so, since this "Naraku" seems to be the strongest being in this time, I want you four to find him and take his shards."

Then he turned his attention to a purple armored man. "Spark, I also heard that a wolf demon named Koga has two of the jewel shards. Find him and take them from him by any means necessary." He told him. "I will find anymore information as to where there might be more shards." He then said. "Right" they all said in unison as they ventured out in different directions.

------------------------------

In another part of the forest a small tornado was whirling along the dirt path at an incredible speed. But it was quickly stopped by a massive lighting bolt blowing the ground apart right in front of it. "What the?" A wolf demon was revealed inside the tornado after it died down. He watched as a warrior in dark purple armor decsended with the giant bolt."This isnt good. There's something not right about this guy." Koga thought to himself as the warrior stepped out of the smoking hole in the ground that had been created by his lighting bolt.

"So you're Koga. Give me your jewel shards or I kill you." He said to the wolf demon. " I dont know who you are. But if you want to start a fight, I'll be happy to give it to you!" Koga said as he jumped into the air to deliver a bone crushing kick to the warriors neck.

He had hit his mark but the warrior seemed to only be slightly affected, as his head merely tilted slightly. He then had a purple aura surround his hand and he punched a stunned Koga sending him flying through some trees. "Your not even worth using my thunder powers on." He said as Koga stood up rubbing his head. "Hmmm...Of course thats why Cyclone was destroyed. He got too cocky and didnt use his wind powers. I suppose I should finish this quickly and take his jewel shards as soon as possible...but, why not have a little fun with him first?" He thought to himself.

"Koga where are you? Come out we still have to talk!" A female voice said. "Damn it Ayame get out of here!" Koga yelled when a young female wolf demon came from over the hill behind the purple armored warrior.

"I'll finish you now THUNDER CLAP!" Spark yelled as he extended his arms and smashed his hands together creating a deafning banging noise which even shattered the bark on the nearby trees. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Koga yelled as he fell to his knees holding his ears. Being a wolf gave him more acute hearing which only intesified the pain.

"Now you die!" Spark yelled as he ran towards a weakened Koga with electicity running through his body "THUNDER DRIVER!" Spark yelled as a wall of electricity formed in front of him. Koga was still reeling from Sparks thunder clap and he was sure that he was finished. That is, until Ayame jumped down from the hill and started to run towards Spark in an attempt to save Koga.

She started attacking him from behind with a flurry of punches and kicks. Spark turned around and grabbed her by the throat. "My fight is not with you lady wolf, attack me again and I will destroy you as well." he said. He then eletricuted her with a small jolt of his power and tossed her aside.

"Ayame!" Koga yelled to her as Spark turned his attention back on his original target. "Now where was I? oh! I believe I was about to reduce you to ashes!" Spark said as he jumped into the air with his fists bursting with electrical energy. "I dont think so! You're gonna pay for that!" Koga then jumped at him punching his fist as they met. Electric sparks flew through the air as the two lightning quick demons continued pummeling each other.

"You fight quite well for somone who relies on jewel shards for power." Spark said still blocking and throwing punches as the fight continued. " I dont rely on them, they just give me the boost I need to kick your ass!" Koga said as he started throwing punches faster than before.

They both started running, still punching one another as they ran. Koga could tell that Spark was more powerful than he was letting on."Ive let this drag on too long. I didnt think you would be this much fun, however this is where it ends! THUNDER HAMMER!" Spark then jumped into the air and put his hands together, interlocking his fingers. Koga saw his attack coming and jumped out of the way just in time.

Spark missed his target with his initial attack, but an unsuspecting Koga wasn't ready for what happened next. Sparks attack hit the ground with imeassuarble power. Then the electricity from his hands transfered into the ground and exploded, destroying everything within a large radius.

Koga was lying on the ground, electricity still flowing through him from the explosion. "That was actually kind of fun. I'm surpised that you survived even my thunder clap. You may not be that strong physically. But your will to live on is incredibly powerful. If I didnt have to kill you then maybe we could have been "friends" in some way." Spark said as he took Kogas jewel shards from his legs.

He then raised his hand up with a purple aura around it. "Now I guess this is goodbye." He was about to finish the wolf demon off when he saw Ayame out of the corner of his eye. She was clutching one of her arms and had one eye closed, as she was limping over to him. Her body was covered in electrical burns, and she seemed as though she was going to fall any second.

"Dont you lay another hand on him!" She yelled as she stumbled up to him. As soon as she got to him, she collapsed at his feet. Spark sighed and said " Fine, I will let you live for now only so that we may fight another day. You were the only opponent that I could actually have fun fighting in a long time. Next time we meet I wont hold back so you better be ready." With that, there was a clap of thunder and he was gone.

"Koga." Ayame said weakly as she began to stand up. Before she could get up Koga quickly stood up and got back into a battle stance. "Where...where are you?" He said, dazed. Ayame got up and walked over to Koga who had just fallen back down again.

"What happened?" Koga asked as he started to wake up. He then looked at his legs "Damn it! he took my jewel shards!" Koga said as he turned back to a concerned Ayame. "I have to get my jewel shards back!" he said as he started staggering again from the conncusion he just recieved. "Koga you cant fight him again, you're hurt!" Ayame said to him as he stopped to clear his head trying to block out the pain and dizziness he was feeling. "and when he was about to kill you he stopped and then dissapeared. I heard him say he would let you live so you two could fight again." She told him.

He stopped, looked at her for a minute and then he collapsed once again, unconscious.

--------------------------------

"So what is this about a new spirit detective?" Yusuke asked as Botan flew herself and the others to spirit world. "I guess you just werent cutting it Urameshi so there gonna fire you and get somone better." An orange haired boy said with a large grin on his face. "Hey! Shut it Kuwabara! You're not even a real detective! You just follow me on my missions and sometimes you help...I guess." Yusuke said also grinning.

"We're here guys!" Botan said as they landed at King Yamas palace. "Ah there you are Yusuke I'd like you to meet my newest spirit detectives." Koenma said as they entered his office. Yusuke looked at the Inuyasha group and said " Well I can already tell that guy in the red is easily stronger than Toguro but he still isnt a match for me."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha who had reverted back to his demon form growled at the cocky teenager. Kuwabara walked over to him and started to pull his ears "Are these real?" He asked in a surprised tone."You shouldnt be so surprised. I have ears like that too when im in my Yoko state."The red haired fox demon said.

Inuyasha then turned around and growled loudly while standing up.Getting ready to punch Kuwabara in the face. "Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome said. and with that Inuyasha slammed into the ground with a loud _thud_. "OW! what the hell did you do that for? He started it!" Inuyasha protested. "We just met them and you're already picking a fight." Kagome said.

Hiei let out a small chuckle and said "Its pathetic that a demon such as yourself obeys a human girl." "You want some shorty?" Inuyasha barked at the fire demon. "I would fight you but I doubt Koenma would want to lose his newest detective so soon." He said with a grin, not far in appearence from Yusukes'.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" An angry Koenma yelled. "The fighting ceased and everyone looked at the red faced baby."How do you think he talks without that binky falling out of his mouth?" Kuwabara whispered to Kurama. "Now all of you are going to have to work together on this next case I have for you." Koenma started.

"No way in hell am I gonna work with these jackasses!" Inuyasha blurted out loud. Everyone looked at him and Koenma said "when you agreed to become my new spirit detective you made a vow that you wouldnt question me about your missions. Trust me I wouldnt have made you spirit detectives if I didnt have to but from what you told me your time is despretaly in need of order."

"What? these guys are spirit detectives already? Then why did I have to go through that whole stupid test before I came back to life?" Yusuke threw his arms up in displeasure. "This is an urgent matter and I need them right away." Koenma said. "OGRE GET IN HERE NOW!" Koenma yelled. "yes sir I found all the information I could on groups, clans, and such of powerful warriors." He then put out a bunch of pictures each one with a different band of warriors on each. He said "there were many teams of powerful fighters throughout time, so I wasnt sure which one you guys were talking about. Do you see the one who attacked you in any of these pictures?"

"Hm... Hey look its the band of seven!" Sango pointed out. They continued looking through the pictures until " Thats him. I could never forget that guys eyes when he told me about the others. They were filled with a sort of insane happiness." Inuyasha said as he pointed to a picture of seven knights looking at the one to the far right.

Well then lets see..."The ogre said as he opened the file. "They were medieval knights who had the magic powers of the elements. They each had a suit of armor representing their element by color. Light, Earth, Wind, Thunder, Ice, Water, and, Fire. But they also had an eighth warrior. He was too powerful so King Yama locked him in demon world. Fearing the others might become too powerful as well he threw them in with him. But the 8th knight had the power of darkness and inherited the power of time from his father who the previous king fought and destroyed. Using this power he went back in time and was never found. It also says that after being thrown into demon world they were exposed to so much demonic energy that they became demons themselves. It dosent say much more than that...oh but there is one part that seems quite interesting. It says that the eighth warrior could do amazing things using a unique power that he seemed to get from his father along with time travel. He could fuse demons together, open rifts into other dimensions, create demons out of thin air and even duplicate himself." The Ogre read to them.

"Does that file tell you what color the armors were?" Kagome asked. "Yes it does, Red was fire, blue was water, purple was thunder, green was wind, light blue was ice, white was light, brown was earth, and black was darkness. "So theres' one more we have to fight. And that green armored man was the wind elemental." Miroku stated."Yeah and now we know what were up against. So no more surprises." Inuyasha said.

"Yes ,well, I think its time you got back in your bodies before something happens to them." Koenma told them. "Right I almost forgot we were dead! lets go." Kagome said as they all started towards the door. "I hope they can defeat those knights, somthing just doesnt feel right about them." Koenma thought as he watched them leave.

(ENDOFCHAPTER)

Just put the "wooo! re-written" after every chapter until 19. Later


	4. Emotionless battle

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

NOTE:I changed Kholdstares name because one of my friends told me that it was also the name of a boss in some old game.(If anyone knows the game Id really like to know just in case he's lying and being an asshole) But I just wanted to get that out of the way. His new name is Frost (Sorry but its the best i could come up with)

**Chapter 4**- Emotionless battle: Sesshomaru vs. Frost

Sessshomaru was walking along the side of a river with Jaken, his imp assistant and Rin, the only human he didn't despise.They had continued walking until they were stopped by a man in light blue armor. "Who are you? You seem to have a slightly similar aura to Inuyasha." he asked. "I do not see the reason to give my name to a demon that is so far below me." The dog demon said in his usual emtionless voice.

"Now who are you that demands my name?" Sesshomaru ordered. "I am Frost, the ice master, and judging by your energy, you are most likely Inuyashas brother Sesshomaru. Are you not?" Kholdstare said in an emotionless voice much like Sesshomarus.

"Unfortunatley yes, why?" The dog demon asked. "Our brothers killed each other in a battle last night." Frost said still with no emotion. Sesshomaru was surprised to hear that his half brother was killed by someone other than him or Naraku. He then said " So I assume that you have come here to do away with me as well?"

"Not unless you have any jewel shards, but even so, if you desire a fight I'd be happy do grant you one." Frost said. "Jaken, take Rin and leave here." Sesshomaru told his Impish assistant. "Yes master." Jaken then quickly took the human girl and started running. " Be careful lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled back as she began waving back to him.

As soon as they had left his sight Sesshomaru lunged at the blue knight. A wall of ice appeared in front of him, blocking his attack. He then felt his shoulder become numb. He looked and saw Frosts hand on his shoulder, freezing his entire arm quickly, leaving only his hand free and dissapearing into an icy mist which quickly covered the entire path they were on.

Sesshomaru then used his whip of light to blow away the mist. But as soon as it was blown away it quickly returned. He then felt numbness overtake his leg. He looked down to see his leg was frozen as well. He then started sniffing the air, but unfortunately it seemed as though the mist was masking the ice demons scent as well."Try as you might, you wont be able to sniff me out. Even with your sensitive nose this mist will cover any scent that I may have." Frost stated as he remained behind the veil of mist.

"You cannot defeat me." Frosts voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. "Once I finish you I will destroy that Imp and then the girl. That was Inuyashas weakness as well, his concern for human lives. " Frost said as he was obviously refering to his concern for Kagome.

But then he had then crossed the line by threatening Rin. "You will not harm them." Said a now angry Sessshomau yet still sounding emotionless. His eyes then turned blood red and his claws extended further, as his arm and legs shattered the ice that held him. He then grew fur all over his body until he was completely tranformed in to his demon state. The now demonic Sesshomaru sniffed the air again but this time he had attempeted to inhale the icy mist. To Frosts dismay this simple yet effective plan worked.

Now with his opponent revealed Sesshomaru brought down his mighty claw on his tiny foe. His giant claw came crashing down on Frost who then was missing a majority of his armor, which quickly froze back. Then a small spear of ice shot out of his hand and peirced Sesshomarus left eye, bursting it on impact.

"ROOOAAARRR!" Sesshomaru roared out in agony and fury as he swiped at Frost again slamming him into the trees that dotted the path. "You are stronger than I thought in your demon form." Frost yelled to the dog demon.

"I hope big brother doesnt mind me transforming but its the only way I can show this fool how weak he truley is. I will have to use only a small amount of power so that our pressence will remain unknown." He then thought to himself.

"AHHHHH!" Frost screamed out with his eyes now becoming as red as Sesshomarus. As his power began to rise, snow began falling and the ground around him began to freeze almost instantly. He then sprouted wings like a giant bird, and talons to match. His mouth covering burst open to reveal a beautiful saphire blue beak to match his other bird-like features. His tail then came next witch unlike most birds was very long and white, like the backs of his wings. He then burst open the rest of his armor revealing a gigantic pheonix-like creature with blue and white coloring.

The beautiful but deadly demon bird flew up into the air and came crashing down on the still stunned Sesshomaru. As Frost made contact with the dog demon, there was a bright blue flash of light. Once the light faded, Sesshomaru had been not only frozen solid, he had also reverted back to his human form. Frost then let out a long melodic cry of victory. It traveled for miles before it dissapated with the demons transformation back to his armored state. "I take the time to transform and risk big brother destroying me for it only to find that Inuyashas brother is even weaker than he himself was. Pathetic, your not even worth killing."

Frost began to walk away but he was quickly halted when he heard the sound of shattering ice behind him. He turned around and quickly drew his saber when he saw Sesshomarus Toukijin heading straight for him. He blocked the attack and jumped back, only to have the sword plundge through him from behind.

"I wont be defeated by such a weak attack." Sesshomaru told him as he pulled his sword out of the ice masters back. "Well then. I suppose that I'll have to defeat you by other means." Frost then released the ice mist once again. "You fool. I wont even need to transform again." Sesshomaru then raised his Toukijin in front of him. "I'll just destroy everything around me. DRAGON STRIKE!" The sword exploded with blue energy which quickly spread to his entire body. Sesshomaru then slashed the Toukijin through the air which casued the waves of energy that were surrounding him to blast out in every direction.

The mist was cleared and Sesshomaru looked around for his opponent. He quickly jumped to the side when he saw Frost, coming down from above with his saber over his head. "You're no match for me. As of now i've only been using a fraction of my true power. Even my transfomation wasn't at full." Frost informed him. "But I see now that the only way to show you how insignificant you are compared to us is to show you my true power."

He then pointed his finger in the dierction that Rin and Jaken had run. Sesshomarus eyes widened slightly once he realized what he was doing. "Tundra cannon." Frost said calmly, his voice seeming to echo for a moment.

A massive explosion of white and blue energy followed these words as Sesshomaru jumped in front of the attack. After the smoke cleared, Sesshomaru and a large portion of the path they had been fighting on were frozen solid.

"You are a fool. I will not even grace you with the honor of perishing by my blade. You must live with the shame of your defeat." Frost then began to walk away until a man with purple armor appeared in a flash of lighting and disapeared with Frost in an instant.

---------------------------------------

"Its still hard to beileve that you get to come here all the time." Yusuke said to Kagome with a bit of jealousy in his voice. " Its also hard to believe that there were so many demons in this time." Kuwabara said as he looked around nervously. "Are you jealous Yusuke? You must really like fighting demons then." Kagome said as they continued to walk to Kaedes village. (Kagome had to go get them once everyone was back in their bodies since they didnt know the way.)

"If I wasnt on Koenmas leash I would stay here where I could let my demon side loose." Hiei said. "Nah you'd miss us too much and come crawling back." Yusuke said laughing a little. Hiei then gave him his pattented death glare. "So Kagome, how strong would you say Inuyasha is?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Well he's definitely not someone you want to be enemies with, and he has the Tetsuaiga. So with that I'd say he's by far the strongest person I ever met! But even though he puts on a tough guy act he really is a complete softy underneath!" She told him as they got closer to Kaedes village.

When they got there the rest of the group was waiting. Inuyasha jumped down from a tree and said "Its about time you guys got here!" "Your acting like we were gone for hours, its only been about fifteen minutes." Kagome said. "Its already getting dark we should rest tonight so both our teams will be at full strength tommorow." Miroku said.

But just as they were going to head in a crowd of people had gathered around to see the new strangers. "Lady Kagome are they from your time?" One man asked. "Will they be going with you on your travels?" Another woman questioned. They had to push their way through the crowd of people before they saw an old woman with an eyepatch gesture them to come into her home. When they got inside Kagome explained everything to Kaede in great detail.

By the time she was done with her story Shippo and Kirara were asleep and everyone else was starting to fall asleep too. Except of course Inuyasha and Hiei, being the night owls they were didnt even show signs of fatigue. By the time Kagome was done Kaede was overwhelmed from everything Kagome told her. When she finally did speak she said " I suppose that ye shall be looking for these knights for a long while. But remember ye and your friends will always be welcome to rest here. Everyone has gone to sleep ye need sleep too child. We can discuss things in the morning." " Good night Kaede." Kagome then laid down and reached into her pack for the sacred jewel shards to look at them before she went to sleep as she often did.

"MY JEWEL SHARDS ARE GONE!" she accidentally yelled out, waking up everyone except Yusuke. Then Inuyasha ran in "Whats wrong Kagome?" He asked. "My jewel shards are missing!" she told him while frantically looking through her bag for the tiny bottle containing her five jewel shards. "Those bastards must have taken them after I died!" Inuyasha said. With everyone crowding the room Inuyasha said "Right before I died I saw two of those knights. Wait! Now I remember! That wind guy said that they were looking for the jewel! That must be the reason that they chose this time as their new home!"

Miroku sighed and said "Well there isnt anything we can do about it right now. We'll have to wait until tomorrow to go searching for them,but for now everyone needs rest. "He walked behind Sango and started to move his hand but got a smack in the face that left a big red handprint before he could even reach his target. Everybody let out a tired chuckle before going back to bed.

(ENDOFCHAPTER)


	5. New adventure

**Chapter 5**- A fresh start and a new adventure.

The next morning Yusuke woke up and yawned extremely loud but not waking anyone else up to his surprise. It seemed that he was the first one up which seemed strange because he would always sleep in when he got the chance.

He then wandered outside where the sun pretty much blinded him. "Ow! Damn sun. Why cant you just stay down till im ready to see you?" He heard a light giggle and put his hand above his eyes to shield them from the pounding light. He then saw that Kagome was the one who had giggled at the sight of him getting angry at the sun.

He yawned again and said "So im guessing from your cheerful face that your really a morning person." "Yeah I am usually the first one up. Anyway breakfast is almost ready." She said to his surprise. "Wow free food? I think were gonna be gooooooood friends." The spirit detective said with a groggy smile.

"Not too good Urameshi! That dog guy already got dibs on her." A smiling Kuwabara said. Then Kagome turned beat red at this comment " What do you mean "Got dibs"? Its not like I'm his girlfriend or anything!" She said defensively. Both of them looked at her with matching smirks on their faces. "Um...anyway who wants breakfast? heheheheheh..." She then said trying a little too hard to change the subject.

"Yay breakfast!" Shippo said happily as he ran out of the house and sat next to Kagome. Hiei then jumped down from his tree perch as did Inuyasha and both at the same time said "We dont have time for this! We should be looking for those knights." They both looked at each other then back at the group who was starting to laugh at the two.

_Smack_ "Well I guess that means Miroku and Sango are awake." Shippo said with a sigh. The monk walked out with a hand print on his face followed by the angry exterminator. " Seriously Miroku, grow up!" She yelled still with a vain popping out of her head. Kurama was last to leave the house and said "I hope nothing exciting happened while I was sleeping." Looking at Sango and Miroku with a confused expression.

----------------------------------------------

After breakfast the team had set out on their first mission as spirit detectives. "... then the guys head was in between his legs when he reformed! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kuwabara was telling stories about when they fought the saint beasts. "...Wow you guys must have seen alot of stange things on your travels..." Sango said still a little weirded out by Kuwabaras story.

Just then Inuyasha sniffed the air as they got close to a river side path. "That smells like Sesshomaru!" He exclaimed as he started running ahead to get the jump on his brother. "What the hell?" He said in an astonished tone. They all ran up to the corner where Inuyasha was and their mouths dropped at the sight of Inuyashas brother frozen in a block of ice.

"Lord Sesshomaru dont worry I will have the ice melted soon." Jaken said as he was using his staff to blow fire in an attempt to melt the ice. He then turned and let out a yelp as he saw Inuyasha and co. behind him. "What happened to him?" Kuwabara blurrted out bringing the group back from shock. "I...its n.n.n none of your concern what happened now please move on!" Jaken said trying to make them go away. His staff continued to blaze as the block of ice started to melt.

Sesshomarus only good eye opened to see Inuyasha and the others and then he said "Inuyasha. I suppose I am dead if you are here." "What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha said. As Sesshomaru was about to speak a voice said "Lord Sesshomaru you're awake!" Rin then ran over and stood next to her demon master. "A demon in blue armor attacked me. I had the upperhand until..." He stopped and said "He told me that his brother had killed you the day before. Then he attacked me." Sesshomaru then said "I would kill you now Inuyasha but I first need to find that demon and get my revenge on him." He then turned around and started walking away with his imp assistant and human follower.

"What an ass. He wouldnt even admit he got beat... HEY! he said he was attacked by a guy in armor! That must be one of the guys we're looking for!" Kuwabara said sounding a little proud for figuring it out. "Y'know, when I'm around you I feel really smart." Yusuke said with a dead serious face. "We kinda figured that out the second he said it." Inuyasha said, adding to Kuwabaras humiliation.

"Well we should start looking for any clues about the knights." Miroku said changing the subject. " I will go into the nearby villages and ask around. Kagome and Inuyasha, you two look for any sign of them in the forest. Sango, you look for them from above. Yusuke and Kuwabara, you two look for them in the caves near here. Kurama, you come with me into the village. Hiei was it? you c-" Miroku was cut off by the fire demon. "I will do as I wish human." He then dissapeared into the forest. "Well he's quite the rude one isnt he?" Miroku said not to anyone inpaticular.

"Dont take it personally Miroku. He just needs some time to adjust to you. Which might take a while but eventually he will." Kurama assured him. "Yeah I think he's still "adjusting" to Kuwabara!" Yusuke said brightning the mood a little. All but Kuwabara let out a small laugh as they set out to do their respective jobs.

--------------------------------------

"Sire Spark has returned with two more jewel shards but the others couldnt find Naraku. Frost has also reported that he has defeated Inuyashas brother Sesshomaru." Volcannon reported. " Good, now I have eleven jewel shards. Five from the girl, two from Spark and four from those other demons." The black armored man said. "Now hurry and get back to work! I want to spend the least amount of time possible in this time period." He continued. "Yes sire." Volcannon walked out.

---------------------------------

Hours later all the detectives met back at the entrance to the village except Hiei of course. " Did any one find anything?" Yusuke asked. "We found out that a man in red armor was asking people questions about the sacred jewel shards and about Naraku." Miroku said. "We found a small clearing in the forest with what could have been a fire so that might have been their camp." Kagome added. "I couldnt find anything from above. Except that same clearing." Sango said. "Well right now all we know is that the red knight was interogating people in town while the others might have been at that camp sight probably waiting to get orders from him." Kurama said.

Just then Inuyasha sniffed the air againand said "Oh great its Koga." Just then the wolf demon walked out of the forest followed by his two um...followers. "This is the first time we can almost keep up with him." One of them said. "Yeah and I thought we would never get him away from Ayame since she brought him to her tribes territory." The other one said.

"Koga what happened to your jewel shards?" Kagome said unable to detect their presence from him. He then ran up to Kagome and took her hands in his then said "They were stolen from me but as long as your here I-" He was cut off by an enraged Inuyasha. "So you lost your jewel shards huh? Man! what a weakling!" This started a long and hard battle of name calling, insulting, and yelling.

"So how did you get your jewel shards stolen anyway?" Kagome interupted. "A demon wearng purple armor attacked me. He used some sort of lightning powers. He knocked me out and took them from me." Koga told her. "Another knight huh? where did he go? Tell me!" Inuyasha demanded. "I dont know! I said I was knocked out! But from what Ayame said there was a clap of thunder and he dissapeared. So there really isnt anyway of telling where he went." Koga said. "Well it looks like were back to square one." Yusuke said. "No we arent. I found them a few miles out side the forest." Hiei jumped out of a tree and told them. "Alright! Lets go kick some ass!" Yusuke yelled showing his famous cocky smile.

(ENDOFCHAPTER)


	6. The power of creation

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**Chapter 6**- The power of creation

"They should be here soon Geode just be patient. That demon that was watching us should be bringing them here now." Volcannon said to a giant wearing brown armor. "RAAAAAAARRR!" He yelled in impatience. "He then slammed his fist into a tree sending it flying for what seemed like miles. "I know, I know your not the best at waiting but we have to wait for them to come to us." Volcannon said slowly as if he were talking to a child. "I still dont know how they survived against Cyclone but I will make sure that they die slowly and painfully." Volcannon thought to himself.

"WIND SCAR!" "SPIRIT GUN" two huge blasts flew towards the two knights. Volcannon stepped behind his giant brother who took the full front of both attacks. The smoke had yet to fade but the giant knight ran out of it shocking the whole group. "RRRAAAAAAARRR!" He yelled as he started swinging his fists wildly at Inuyasha and Yusuke. "Holy crap this guy is huge! Kuwabara said. "I believe its time we joined the fight!" Kurama said taking a rose from his hair and flicked his wrist changing it to the deadly rose whip.

"Right! SPIRIT SWORD!" Kuwabara yelled and summoned his energy blade. Koga also jumped toward the large knight with his leg reared back for a powerful kick. Hiei who needed no invitation already jumped into battle sword drawn. "Im glad Koenma fixed Hiraikotsu before we left!" Sango said as she also charged into battle. Miroku wasnt too far behind with his new staff, and Kagome had arrows already flying through the air.

"Yusuke, Inuyasha attack the smaller one! We can handle him." Kurama said as the battle between the detectives and the giant raged. "You got it!" Yusuke said as he jumped off the earth masters massive shoulder and dove at Volcannon. He started throwing punches and kicks but they were easily avoided until Inuasha joined in swinging the Tetsuaiga with blinding speed.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRR! Geode yelled in pain as one of Kagomes arrows pierced his heart. He then pulled it out and crushed it in his hand. The others were attacking him, but it seemed that Kagomes purifying arrows were the only thing that could pierce his armor. His hands then glowed a brownish orange color and he slammed his fists into the ground. A large crack appeared in the ground and it was snaking its way towards the priestess. But when it was only about two feet away it stopped and a large spike jutted out of the ground in an attempt to impale the girl.

Inuyasha had ceased to fight and watched in shock at what he thought was going to happen. This gave Volcannon a chance to counter attack the half demon and he took it. A long stream of fire came bursting out of his hand and hit Inuyasha bursting him into flames. "HAHAHAHAHA! Cyclone was right! Caring about a human does make you weak Inuyasha!" Volcannon mocked the seemingly doomed hero.

Just as the spike was inches away from Kagome Kurama jumped in and saved her. "RRRRRAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Geode roared in displeasure. He then had his brown aura around his leg and he stomped on the ground where a tall wall of rock rose from the ground. It then grew spikes on it and Geode pushed it down in hope of crushing his attackers.

"Now lets see how well you fare against me when you dont have Inuyasha to help you!" Volcannon said as he began to attack Yusuke, using his fire powered fists. Yusuke was easily able to dodge the attacks at first but Volcannon then attacked him with much greater speed and power, seemingly out of nowhere. "What the hell? Where did this guy get so much power from all of a sudden?" Yusuke wondered as he continued to dodge the attacks.

Volcannon managed to get in one good shot, which casued Yusuke to lose his balance. This gave the fire master the chance to end the battle quickly. "Heres my ultimate attack! HELLFIRE DRA-" He was cut short when Inuyasha tackled him from behind.

He got up as his armor was begining to glow with heat from his anger. He then looked at Inuyasha with extreme surprise. "What? How can you still be alive? I just flamed your a-" He was cut short once again when Yusuke unleashed a flurry of spirit punches to the fire master. Then Inuyasha started slashing him. This made him unable to retaliate. "Brother help me! I need you!" He thought knowing that the black armored man could read his thoughts.

----------------------------------------

"Brother as long as we are linked I will always be able to assist you." The black armored man said. He then opened his hand and a small grey diamond appeared in it. He then closed his hand over it and then telepoted it to the battle field with a bright flash. "Now behold, the power of creation! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

---------------------------------------

A bright flash of light appeared in the middle of the battle field leaving a small grey diamond floating there. The battle stopped and they all looked at the small charm when Volcannons eyes widened. "What? Surley you dont need us to use that much power do you brother?" He took a step back away from the crystal when there was a bright flash of light and he was flung off the ground and pulled towards the now glowing diamond. "RRRRRAAAARRRRR!" Geode yelled and started running but to the same effect. When they had both reached the diamond the glowing intensified to a blinding light.

Everyone winced and covered their eyes from the light. Then it stopped and changed to a barrier looking sheild that contained an unconcious Volcannon and Geode both floating inside the orb of energy. Then they were both forced into their demon forms. Volcannon became a red dragon like creature while Geode turned into a large rock ogre. Then both brothers were smashed into one another and the blinding light returned. Then once again it stopped after a few moments. But this time a mighty gust of wind blew against the detectives blowing them backwards.

Then to everyones shock they now saw a strange hybrid creature obviously formed from merging the two demons together. It elegantly touched the ground with one foot at a time until all four brown scaled, clawed feet were on the ground. It flashed open its four blood red eyes and let out a loud screeching roar. Then finally, Yusuke charged the behemoth only to be greeted by millions of small flaming spikes flying at him. Next Inuyasha used a wind scar but a wall of rock just blocked it like it was nothing and then it exploded which sent its flaming peices towards them.

"He's too powerful to fight! Retreat for now!" Miroku yelled over the explosion. "GO AHEAD AND RUN YOU WILL ALL BE DEAD SOON ENOUGH!" The large booming voice of the monstrosity said. It then flew high into the air and left behind a large amount of jagged rocks on its point of take-off. "METEOR STORM!' It yelled as it threw an enormous fire ball down which split into millions of smaller ones which rained down on them causing them to run for their lives. "HAHAHAHAHA! WHEN IM DONE WITH ALL OF YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE BURNING IN HELL!" It then said as it watched them flee for their lives. "Yusuke take us to those caves you went to investigate earlier!" Kurama said as they continued to run through the now burning forest. "Right! Everyone follow me!" Yusuke yelled as the screams of the villagers were now heard.

"We have to help those villagers!" Kagome said as she was riding on Inuyashas back. "Theres no time for that Kagome! If we stop then well be killed along with them!" Inuyasha said as they passed by the burning village. Kagome turned her head and could still see the fused demon high in the air still raining down fire balls all over the place., its wings blocking the sun. "This way!" Yusuke shouted as he led them to one of the many caves that were on the base of a small mountain.

--------------------------------

"All those poor people." Shippo said breaking the silence that held the entire group for several hours as the sound of explosions could be heard outside. "Damn it! Doesnt this guy ever get tired? Its been like four hours since we got here and he hasn't stopped!" Inuasha said as another explosion came. "THATS IT! I'm going out there and I'm gonna blow his head off!" Yusuke said standing up and started walking towards the cave entrance.

"Yusuke you wont be able to do anything. He's too powerful. And besides hes too high up, not even Kirara could make it up there without being shot down."Sango said in an attempt to stop the spirit detective. "Well what are we supposed to do? I cant keep hiding like this! I'm going out there and I'm gonna get rid of him once and for all!" Yusuke said turning to face the exterminator. He stormed out of the cave and started firing as many spirit guns as he could handle. "SPIRIT GUN! SPIRIT GUN! SPIRIT GUN!" Each shot making contact but the demon was acting as if nothing had happened and continued his onslaught.

By this time the village had completely burned down and some of the survivors also hid in the caves with the rest of the group. "I was saving this for your boss but you asked for it! SPIRIT CANNON!" Yusuke put both his hands together in a gun shape and fired a blast bigger than the demon itself and blowing apart the ground at his feet.. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" The merged creature looked on in horror as the planet sized attack hurtled towards it. It then fired millions of fiery boulders at it which were quickly destroyed upon contact. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! NO I CANT BE DEFEATED YET!" Just then the creature disappeared in a flash of black energy before the attack made contact. "damn...it...all" Yusuke whispered before passing out from dumping all his spirit energy into his new attack. He then fell into the crater he created when he fired. "Urameshi!" Kuwabara called out to his fallen friend.

(ENDOFCHAPTER)


	7. Picking up the pieces

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Chapter 7**-Picking up the pieces

With the village and forest burned down and Yusuke beingunconsciousit seemed more like a loss than a victory even though the enemy was gone. Yusuke was unconcious for two days now and having no spirit energy made the duration even harder for him. Inuyasha and the other were helping to rebuild the village while they waited for Yusuke to wake up.

"The only other time I've seen him this weak is when he defeated Suzaku:The leader of the saint beasts. He used all his spirit energy and most of his life energy to defeat him." Kurama told Kagome as they were taking care of their fallen friend. "Wow he must be really tough if he could survive using up all that energy." She said in an astonished tone. "Well to him losing wasn't an option. If he lost then his girlfriend Kayko would have been killed by Suzakus servants." Kurama said. "Kagome simply smiled at how much Yusuke and Inuyasha were alike.

"OW!" Inuyasha yelled. "Hit your finger again dog boy?" Kuwabara mocked as Inuyasha had all his fingers wrapped in bandages from hitting them with the hammer he was using. "Shut up I'm fine!" Inuyasha barked back at him.

"Miroku give me another nail." Sango said. SMACK, SMACK. Once again Miroku was caught with his hand on Sangos butt. " Touch me again and I'll put this hammer so far up your ass that you'll choke on it!" She threatened the monk. He backed off and handed her another nail.

The construction of the town was going fairly well considering it had been burned to the ground only two days ago. With all the surviving villagers and the spirit detectives helping out in the construction it would only take about six or seven days to have houses for everyone until the recostuction was completleydone.

As for the forest, Shippo and Kurama helped it grow faster by using some plant concoctions that Kurama had whipped up. But even with the forest growing a little more each day it would take at leastfive more years for it to be completely regrown.

Hiei of course had taken no part in helping against the protest of the others. Eventually when Kuwabara asked it turned into a "Come on!" "No "Come on!" "No" Come on!" "No" Until he gave up and helped, too annoyed to fight with Kuwabara any longer.

They had been in the now newly rebuilt village for a week before Yusuke was back to full power. He had awaken on day four but was forced right back to bed until he was completely healed. When he woke up they celebrated the finishing of the village with a small feast in their honor(Half of which Yusuke and Kuwabara ate). The next day they left the village in search of the knights except Koga who had left right after the fusion creature. They said their goodbyes and headed off once again going back to the mission.

(ENDOFCHAPTER)  
That chapter was very short and kinda pointless but I have a lot more to go before I'm done with you so keep R&R please! Later!


	8. Hydranos the water master

**Chapter 8**- Hydranos, the water master.

"Man, I take back being jealous of you Kagome this era sucks." Yusuke said with a bored expression. "We've been traveling for days and we havent come across even one demon." He continued. "Thats because before we had shikon jewel shards but since we dont anymore demons wont bother attacking us." Sango said. "I didnt think I could ever be this bored in my life. Right now I would be at the arcade. Or at school if I didnt have anything better to do." Kuwabara continued Yusukes bordom complaints.

"SHUT UP! You two havent done anything but complain since we left that village!" Inuyasha ranted. "If you want some excitment then put up or shut up!" He then said cracking his knuckles. "Hahahaha! Finally I was waiting for you to challenge me! I've wanted to fight you ever since I met you in Koenmas office." Yusuke then said also cracking his knuckles.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Inuyashas head then slammed into the hard dirt path they were on. "OW! Kagome what the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha protested his sudden being "Sitted". "You have to save it for the demons. They might attack and then what would we do if you were all worn out?" She yelled at him. He then backed off at the threat of another "sit" session. As he backed off Hiei said "Hn Just as I said before. Pathetic"

----------------------------------------------

"Even though I fused you two together you still needed me to rescue you! Your lucky that this is only your second failure otherwise I would trap you in between dimensions." The black knight said. "I am extemely grateful for your forgivness sire." The monster said as it knelt before him.

"Sire, could you possibly split me into my two original bodies? Being in this form is zapping my strength rapidly." The demon asked. The black knight then held out his hand and flicked his wrist. With that there was a flash of light and both demons were split back to their own bodies and back to their original armored forms. "Now get back to work before I change my mind." He then said. Both brothers saluted him and left the dark room.

------------------------------------

That night the group had set up camp and started dinner except Hiei as usual. Sango noticed that Hiei wasn't eating again and he was just sitting in a nearby tree as he usually did. "Why don't you join us for once?" She asked with a smile. He looked at her for a moment and gave a "Hn" before turning away. Sango sighed and turned back to the others.

"Please don't take it personally Sango he just doesn't really like anyone but Yusuke and myself." Kurama said. "HEY! what about me?" Kuwabara protested the fact that his name didn't come up. It was silent for a moment before Sango spoke up and changed the subject. "So how did you two get to be friends with him?" She asked.

"Well, he doesn't think of Yusuke as a friend as much as he respects him as a rival. He also thinks of me more as an associate than a friend." Kurama said. "But don't worry, thats the most affection I've ever seen him show towards someone new. Usually he would just ignore, or insult them instead of giving his normal grunt. So right now I would say your already a little higher than Kuwabara on his list." Kurama said laughing at what he said even though it was true. Everyone laughed as Kuwabara started yelling for everyone to "shut their faces". Hiei then looked back on the the group, namley Sango, grunted and turned back around.

--------------------------------

Morning had come, but it was raining so the group decided it was time for a brake. They found a cave and after chasing out the bear that was in it they used it as a makeshift house until the rain subsided.

"So you guys do this all the time?" Yusuke asked sitting near the entrance of the cave. "Do what?" Kagome asked confused by his question. "Y'know, like sleep outside and travel all day." He said. "Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha joined the conversation. "It just seems wierd to me." He answered. "Well it certainly is different than our time. But it is quite enjoyable being able to take a break from all of it." Kurama said also joining the conversation.

"You just want to get away from all those crazy girls that are always chasing you around at school!" Kuwabara said behind him grinning. Kurama turned a little red at that comment and everyone laughed at the embarassed fox as he scratched the back of his head.

-------------------------------

The rain had subsided and the group found a town a few miles off. They stopped for supplies and as they were about to leave it started pouring rain again. This time it was much worse though so they decided to go to the inn. When they got there Miroku used his usual "Dark cloud" prediction and they got in for free. They had all setteled in their rooms later in the day. Sango and Kagome had gone to take a bath while Miroku was following them discretely (Or so he thought). "Miroku go back to your room." Sango said without even turnig around. Miroku sighed in defeat and went back to his room.

--------------------------------------

"Good Hydranos, now that their journey has been halted you can strike. The longer that it rains the slower their progress will be." The black armored mans' voice said inside the head of a man in blue. "That rain before really gave me a boost. I could keep this up for a week if I wanted to!" The blue armored man said in his mind. "Just remember strike at their most vulnerable moment! Wait until their seperated" The black armored man said.

"As long as I keep it raining like this I have more than enough time to destroy them all!" The blue clad knight responded. "Now might just be one of those times." He thought to himself as he changed into water and sank into the ground.

"They've been in there for like three hours. What are they doing in there?" Yusuke asked not really expecting an answer. "Well its not often that we find water we can use for bathing in, so their probably just enjoying it while it lasts." Shippo said. "Is that why Inuyasha smells like a horses ass?" Yusuke asked with a large grin on his face as both of them and Kuwabara started laughing.

"What was that?" Inuyasha barked at the insult as he stood over a still laughing Yusuke. "Hey wheres Miroku? He should hear this!" Yusuke said still laughing. "Uh-oh" Shippo said as they noticed that the monk was no longer in the room with them. "Oh well, he'll get whats coming to him." Inuyasha said as he sat back down on the floor.

Just as he said that they heard two screams and what sounded like someone being killed. "Wow that was convenient timing." Kuwabara said as Miroku walked through the door with a head covered in lumps and his face was bruised all over. "So, how was your trip?" Shippo asked seeing an opportunity for a joke. "You know, your a jackass." Inuyasha said very bluntley. "Call me what you will but I-" He was cut off by Kagome and Sango screaming again. "What did you do put a camera in there?" Yusuke said jokingly as they were running to them to see what hapened.

"What the hell is that thing?" Inuyasha said as they saw a small pillar of water coming out of the bathtub and wriggling around. It then changed shape and became a man wearing blue armor. "You! Your the one that stole our jewel shards arent you?" Inuyasha yelled as he drew his tetsuaiga. "You have all become a thorn in my masters side. But dont worry, you will all be killed swifly if you cooperate." He said as he stepped off the surface of the water and on to the floor.

"Did you have to come through here?" Kagome asked in an angry tone while she was covering herself. "It was the only water supply inside so yes I did." He said without taking his eyes off his opponents. "Well leave already! All of you!" Sango yelled neither of them really gripping the situation since they were too angry that even their greatest enemy was peeping on them. "PRISON BUBBLE!" He yelled ignoring them and created a large ball of water and threw it over his shoulder trapping them in the water filled sphere. "Now unless you can defeat me they will drown." He said with a bit of a cocky voice.

"You bastard! Let them go! Now!" Inuyasha commanded. "My my! What a temper you have! Well yelling at me isnt going to get them out any faster now is it?" He then said mocking the dog demon. "Oh by the way, my name is Hydranos the water master, pleased to meet you." He gave them a fake bow. "I'm gonna kill you!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at him with his Tetsaiga. Hydranos' body wriggled around, dodging each attack. "What the hell is this guy?" Inuyasha thought to himself as he continued slashing at the liquid like creature.

"AQUA SURGE!" He then yelled as he threw hundreds of spikes made of water at Inuyasha. He managed to dodge most of them but one hit his ankle creating a small cut. "Perfect!" Hydranos said as he turned himself into water and shot himself into Inuyashas wounded ankle. He then stood up and dropped the Tetsuaiga "What the hell are you doing to me?" Inuyasha yelled as his own claws stabbed him in the stomach. "Ack! What...are..you doing?" He said as he started to punch himself. "I'm in your body so your in my control now! HAHAHAHAHA" Hydranos said seemingly in his mind. Inuyasha then dashed towards Miroku and the others with his claws reared back, ready to strike.

"AAHHH! Miroku! Help Kagome!" Inuyasha struggled to yell as his body was fighting Kurama and Kuwabara. "Right!" Miroku said as he ran over to the orb and started hitting it with his staff. He looked down at Kagome and Sango and saw that their eyes were closing as they were clutching their throats.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed at Kuwabara. Four energy blades came out of his claws which kuwabara blocked with his spirit sword. "SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke then fired his spirit gun, obviously holding back since it was about as strong as when he first got it. "Ha! Its gonna take more than that to beat the mighty Hydranos!" Inuyasha said, or rather Hydranos said using Inuyashas mouth.

"Let me try." Miroku looked behid him and saw Hiei with his sword drawn. "SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" He yelled as his sword burst into black flames and he slashed the bubble releasing the now unconscious Kagome and Sango. "Are they alive?" Miroku asked worriedly. "Yes their fine, now get back to the battle!" Hiei comanded as he jumped back into the hallway where the battle had moved.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" Red energy blades flew from Inuyashas blood stained claws and hit Yusuke in the chest. "Ack! Damn it! We cant kill him without killing Inuyasha too!" Yusuke said, angry that he was unable to fight back. "Wait a minute! What is that thing?" He thought as he saw what looked like a small tail coming out of Inuyashas wounded ankle. He then ran over to it and grabbed it while Hydranos was busy with Kurama and Hiei. He then pulled as hard as he could.

"What the?" He gasped as he saw Yusuke pulling his tail. "N-NO! Dont touch that!" He yelled. "My my! what a temper you have! Well yelling at me wont make me let go now will it?" Yusuke mocked, imitating the water masters words from earlier. He then gave one last tug and a long creature, probably Hydranos demon form came out and started growing rapidly.

"That isnt fair!" The giant sea snake protested being pulled from his host body. "No its not. But neither is trapping our friends!" Yusuke said as he started punching the giant blue snake in the face as hard as he could. Hydranos was too frusturated to think clear enough to dodge his attacks. "SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke then yelled as he fired his spirit gun and hit the creature in the face destroying its head completely. His decapitated body reverted back to its original armored form as black smoke came out of the nooks and crannies of the armor signaling that he was dead. "Alright Urameshi!" Kuwabara said jumping in the air with his hands thrown up as well.

_cough, hack_ They all looked back into the bathroom where Kagome and Sango had just woken up. They both yelped and started throwing anything they could grab at the guys while yelling at them to get out. They all started running down the hall, trying to get away from the barrage of random items. "Sheesh! We save them and this is the thanks we get?" Yusuke said as he ran back to get the unconcious Inuyasha.

(ENDOFCHAPTER)

Rewritten? I really only changed like, three, maybe four things so its not really "re-written" but whatever! Later!


	9. Yusukes Power

**Chapter 9**-Yusukes power

After being thrown out of the inn for causing too much noise, the group headed out again. "Man that battle was insane!" Kuwabara said with a grin. "Yeah I know, I mean fighting that knight is one thing. But being attacked by your friend! Thats crazy!" Yusuke said as they were still walking. "I still dont see why I should be the one to carry Inuyasha!" Miroku said protesting his punishment. "It sevrves you right for spying on us." Kagome said with a stern voice. "Well since we got thrown out of the inn we should try to find another village to rest at." Kurama suggested. "Well, Kaedes village is only about eight or nine miles from here. If we hurry we should make it there by nightfall." Kagome said.

"Hiei, Im quite surprised that you actually rescued Kagome and Sango from that bubble. Normally you would have just left them and tried to kill Hyranos." Kurama said, surprised at the fire demons earlier actions. "...I didnt "rescue" anyone. That girls eyes are the only thing capable of finding the shards of the jewel. The point of the mission is to stop them from completing their plan. Obviously they require the jewel for some reason. Without her ability we would be at a large disadvantage." Hiei explained.

"Hm...I still think its a bit odd for him..." Kurama thought to himself as they continued to draw closer to the village.

------------------------------------

When they got to Kaedes village they were all devastated to see everything burning! "What happened?" Sango asked as they all stood in front of the burning village. "Look over there!" Shippo pointed to something on the ground. Kagome ran over to it and gasped. "Its Kaedes eyepatch!" Then she noticed that the word "Revenge" had been burned into the ground next to it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all heard insane laughter coming from the other side of the burning village. They all ran past the burning houses and arrived just in time to see Volcannon throw a screaming man up in the air and incinerate him with a white-hot beam of heat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He started laughing again. He stopped when he saw an arrow head sticking through his chest. He turned around and saw Kagome and the others ready to fight. "Your going to pay for this!" Kagome yelled at him and readied another arrow with tears streaming down her face. "Ha ha ha. Do you really think you can beat me?" He said as he started slowly walking towards her. "Me and Inuyasha were doing a pretty good job of kicking your ass last time!" Yusuke said, infuriated at the fire demon.

"Yes but One: Inuyasha is still unconcious from when Hydranos possesed him. And two: You cant beat all five of us!" Just as he said that a clap of thunder was heard and a man in purple armor appeared. After that a giant icicle formed on the ground next to him and shattered, revealing a man in light blue armor. Next Geode exploded from the ground next to Volcannon. Finally there was a blinding light from the sky and a man in white armor landed next to Geode. Then, before Yusuke could say anything, ice and rock trapped him and everyone else but Kagome, leaving only their heads free.

Then Volcannon ran up to Kagome before she could do anything and grabbed her by the throat. He then threw her several feet through the air. She fell to the ground and was lifted up by Frost who formed ice around his fist and punched her in the stomach, shattering the ice, and sending her flying. "When I break out out of here you're all dead!" Yusuke yelled while Spark caught Kagome and punched her several times in the stomach with extreme speed. Still barely able to move, Kagome lifted herself up a little and was promptley forced back down by Geodes giant foot stomping on her back. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" He yelled as he started pounding his chest like a gorilla in triumph.

"THATS IT!" Just then Yusukes prison shattered like a cannon ball through glass and he charged Geode while glowing blue. He jumped in the air and punched Geode in the face, cracking his brown helmet. He then landed on his feet and started running towards Frost with incredible speed. "RRRRAAAAARRRR!" Geode roared in displeasure as he slammed his fist into the ground and created a giant stone fist which punched Yusuke, sending him flying. He landed on his feet and charged Geode again.

This time Spark stopped him with a wall of electricity. Yusuke broke through after a three second struggle and gave Spark an uppercut charged with spirit energy. This sent the thunder demon flying through the air and landed in a burning house. Yuske then turned and charged at Volcannon.

"Amazing! I never thought that he could ever be this powerful!" Miroku said as they watched in amazment at Yusukes raging attack. His eyes were glowing blue with energy as he broke the ice wall Frost made and punched at Volcannon. After he dodged, Volcannon saw Yusukes increase in power as he continued to fight.

Yusuke then glowed even brighter and moved so fast it looked like he teleported. He then punched a surprised Volcannon in the stomach and broke off the red hot armor on his stomach and chest. Yusuke then was blinded by a bright light and got blasted into a burning building by a beam of light. "Good...work Sh...Shiner. I didnt...expect him to be that... fast. " Volcannon said in between breaths to the man in white armor. "So that mans name is Shiner?" Kurama said to himself. Since his ears were stronger and could hear what they were saying,

-------------------------------------

"We gotta help Urameshi! SPIRIT SWORD!" Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword and cut through the rocks that binded him. He was about to cut Hiei free but was stopped by Spark who apeared in front of him and gave him a knee to the stomach. Kuwabara retaliated by slashing at him continueously with his spirit sword. Each slash was easily avoided by Sparks high speed. "LONG SWORD!" Kuwabara yelled. At this his spirit sword shot forward at the lighting master.

"What?" Spark yelled, surprised by the attack. Even though he was surprised his speed made it so that he could easily dodge even a surprise attack. "You think you can defeat me with such a weak attack? My power gives me the ability to move so fast that you look like you're in slow motion. No matter what you do you cant beat me!" Spark boasted as he continued to dodge Kuwabaras attacks.

-------------------------------------

Yusuke was being held back by Geode who was holding him with his massive hands and crushing him in the process. "Geode!" Volcannon said and Geode loosened his grip,but not enough for the spirit detective to escape.

"Now Yusuke, you will decide who I kill first! Will it be Miroku?" He walked over to Miroku and put up his hand which burst into flames and almost pressed it against the monks face. "Or maybe you would prefer to see Sango dead first." He then put his glowing finger on Sangos throat. She then bit his finger as hard as she could and left small teeth marks on his armor. He then looked at his finger and then back at her "You bitch!" He then punched her across the face and left a large scorch mark on her cheek. "Sango!" Miroku cried out.

"Quiet! You disgusting humans will all die soon, so just stay quiet and wait your turn." Volcannon yelled at him. He then cleared his throat and continued. "Or perhaps you dislike Hiei. I could just snap my fingers and blow him to pieces if you want." He then said, becoming calm again. He then walked next to Hiei and put his hand on the fire demons head. Hiei growled but was ignored and Volcannon moved on.

"You know, I could burn Kurama alive. Since he uses plants he wouldnt stand a chance against me." Yusuke was fighting to break free from Geode the entire time but still was unable to even loosen the giants grip. "Shippo then? or Kirara?" Volcannon then walked over to the weakest of the group.Volcannon then walked up to the still unconcious Inuyasha.

"He is your equal is he not? I know you would love to get rid of the competition right?" He then walked over to Kagome and said "And then there's Kagome. I would really like to kill her first for putting that arrow in my heart!" He then lifted her up by her hair and put his other hand on her back which began to smoke. "So Yusuke who dies first hm?" He then said walking back up to Geode. Yusuke then gave up his struggle and looked at the ground. "I choose...YOU!" He then let out a burst of spirit energy which blew back Geode. He then dashed towards Volcannon who said. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

(ENDOFCHAPTER)

Still, only a few things that I changed. Some of the ones in this chapter will affect what happens later though. Later!


	10. Mysterious Savior

**Chapter 10**- Mysterious savior

"I choose...YOU!" He then let out a burst of spirit energy which blew back Geode. He then dashed towards Volcannon who said. "How did I know you were going to say that?" Just then, a wall of ice formed in front of him and quickly grew spikes. Yusuke stopped and jumped over it and as he was about to land he was hit with a beam of light that smashed him into the other side of the wall.

While he was getting up he was thrust upward on a stone pillar and was about to be crushed in between another one that had formed and was headed towards him. "SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke fired his spirit gun destroying the pillar that was headed towards him.

He then jumped off the pillar he was on and as he landed, a beam of light was headed towards him from one side and a blast of ice from the other. Yusuke jumped and got hit by a fire ball, burning him, and knocking him down. This gave Geode the opportunity to grab him again.

Just as the giant was reaching down, Yusuke sprang to life and delivered a crushing uppercut. It was so powerful that when it connected, the ground around them was raised up slightly "I cant fight them all at once!" Yusuke thought to himself as his rage subsided. Another fire ball came at him, he dodged it and continued running around the village, trying to think of a plan.

"Lets finish this my brothers!" Volcannon said as he burst into flames. The others followed his lead and surged with their own elements. "TUNDRA CANNON, GROUND CRUSH, HELLFIRE DRAGON, SHINE WAVE!" They all fired their most powerful attacks which quickly merged together and made such a huge explosion it created a mushroom cloud that went several hundred feet up. The wind from the explosion put out the flames of the village but destroyed most of the houses. It also blew away Inuyasha and Kagomes unconcious forms which mysteriously vanished. Then it destroyed the earth and ice prisons that held everyone else and blew them away too. Then they also disappeared. The same happened to Kuwabara as he ran back to the battle field from where he had gone to battle Spark.

"HAHAHAHAHA! See! No one defies me! No one!" Volcannon said with a bit of insane happiness. He then looked around and didnt see anybody but his brothers, minus Spark. "WHERE ARE THEY? No matter we will deal with them later. SPARK!" He then yelled for his brother. There was a clap of thunder and the purple clad knight was before him. "We have to leave now. We have to report that Yusuke Urameshi has been disposed of." He said. "Yes brother." Spark said as everyone put a hand on him and disapeared with another clap of thunder.

A flock of strange insects and a boy in a familiar looking black and blue armor then left after they had watched the others retreat as well.

------------------------------------

"Ugh...Where am I?" Yusuke looked around the strange room he was in. He then saw that the others were there with him laying in beds that were made out of a strange type of cloth. "What the -" His thought was cut off when two young girls wearing strange dark clothes and black masks walked in. The masks only showed their eyes and nose from the front. From the back, only their hair which were in ponytails were shown. The clothes they wore seemed to be made from a finer quality of the material the beds were made of.

"I see you are awake. Good I will get the master." The girl with the black ponytail said.She left the room and the girl with the blonde ponytial bowed politley to Yusuke who was still half asleep. "The master will be in shortley. In the mean-time would you like something to eat?" She then asked with a small shy voice unlike the other girl who had a courageous and brave sounding voice.

Yusuke could be an idiot at times but he wasnt stupid. "No thanks, I'm fine." He said still not knowing if he could trust these people. The girl bowed again and left the room. He looked over at his fiends to make sure that they were all there. To his dismay, Inuyasha and Kagome were missing from the group. "Well thats not good." He thought as he looked around the room again. He saw two windows which had sunlight pouring in and brightning the blood red carpet and black walls. He then ran over to one of the windows to see were he was.

When he looked out he gasped and his eyes widened when he saw that he was in a room that was at least twenty stories up! He backed away from the window and looked around the room. The beds were pretty much the only thing in the room besides the small tables next to them. He then remembered that his friends were still sleeping. He put an ear up to Kuwabaras mouth and heard his breathing, so at least he knew they were alive.

Just then the door opened again and six women walked in, all in the same outfits as the other two followed by a man wearing something completely different. He had on a white worn down mask similar to the one Genkai wore during the dark tournament. He also wore a worn down cape which was also white. He had on brown boots and gloves that looked worn in but not old like his mask or cape. He also had brown leather armor that looked similar to Sangos battle suit but had more layers on it, making the man look more built.

Judging by his size he looked about three or four years older than Yusuke. The girls that had walked in the room seemed to be about his age though. "Hi there! I'm glad your finally awake cause you've been out for the entire day!" He said in a friendly voice. "Where are we?" Yusuke asked him. "We're in my home. Its called "Judgement tower"." He informed him.

"So is there a reason I'm here? And what happened to my other two friends?" Yusuke asked worried that he still didnt know what was going on. "Who? Kagome and Inuyasha? They're fine, they woke up before you and I took them to the dining room for breakfast. They were pretty beat up but we took care of it." He told him. This lifted alot of weight off Yusukes shoulders now knowing he could trust them. "So who are they?" Yusuke asked looking at the girls who were now taking care of his unconcious friends. "Oh them? They live here with me. They kinda act like servants even though I think of them more as sisters." He told him. "So whats your name anyway?" Yusuke finally asked. " Oh! right sorry. My name is Tentou Touken." He bowed and then said "Everyone around here calls me master, I think its kinda wierd so you can call me Touken" He told him.

"Okay, so can you take me to Inuyasha and Kagome?" Yusuke asked. "Sure follow me!" Touken then opened the door to a very wide hallway where there were alot of doors. The blood red rug was also covering the entire floor and even the stairs that they had started walking down. Just then a cat demon jumped on his shoulder. It looked exacly like Kirara except it was a little bit bigger. It had grey fur and blue eyes where as Kirara had blonde fur and red eyes. They both had the same black markings though. "Hey Shiro!" Touken said as he pet the cat on the head. I then looked back at Yusuke and stared at him. Even though it was only a cat, this made Yusuke very uncomfortable, like being put under a spotlight after forgetting all your lines at a school play.

They had finally reached their destination.The staircase seemed to go down several floors before they got to where they were going. He then opened the door which revealed a large room with small tables and pillows and of course the blood red carpet. "I'll bring your friends down here when they wake up." He then said as he continued walking down the stairs. Yusuke looked around the room and saw that the cat had followed him.

He then saw the table that Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting at and walked over. "Hey guys. Whats up?" Yusuke asked lazily as he sat down on one of the many pillows that were on the floor obviously used as chairs. The cat demon then jumped into Kagomes lap as she began to pet it. "Good morning Yusuke! Hello again Shiro." Kagome said with her normal cheerful morning voice. Any injuries that either of them had were now patched up or gone all together. Kagome was the worse of the two. She had been covered in bandages and what-not, some from the feudal era and some from the present time.

"This place is really wierd." Yusuke said to them. "Yeah I know and I dont trust that guy." Inuyasha said looking at Shiro who was still being pet by Kagome. The cat gave him a dirty look and then curled into a ball and started sleeping. "He seems nice. And besides he said that he saved us from Volcannon and the others. So I dont see whats not to trust about him." Kagome said defending their savior. "Well for one thing him and all these servant girls wear masks. He carries around a bunch of swords and he reeks of demon blood. I would say those are some pretty good reasons not to trust him!" Inuyasha told her.

"Maybe wearing masks is like their religion or something. Alot of people carry swords around, you for example. And you said Sango had the smell of demon blood on her when we first met her. So maybe he's a demon exterminator too." She said. Yusuke watched the back and forth go on for about five minutes before Miroku, Kurama, and Hiei walked in. They all sat down and looked at the strange cat demon. "We should leave as soon as the others wake up. I dont trust these people." Hiei said after Kagome and Inuyashas "discussion" had ended in a "sit". "Yeah I know! thats what I've been saying the entire time!" Inuyasha said proudly that he wasnt the only one that thought so.

"I disagree, he seems like a good person." Kurama said. "Yes and he keeps very good company." Miroku said as he watched two of the hundreds of women seemingly living in the tower leave the room. "Sango then walked in wearing her normal clothes instead of her battle suit. Holding Kirara in her arms she sat down next to Kurama and Miroku. She then looked at Shiro then at Kirara and then back at Shiro. "Wow they look like they could be related! The markings are exactly the same!" She then said as Kirara jumped out of her arms to see a possible playmate. "I still dont see how he could have saved Yusuke though. That blast of energy was much to close for him to have gotten him out of the way. Plus judgeing how powerful it was i dont think he could have put up a barrier that was strong enough to protect him" Miroku said with a serious face.

Kuwabara then walked in with Shippo laying on his shoulder, still sleeping. Touken walked in behind him and they both sat down. "Hey Touken." Yusuke said as the masked teen sat down with them. "So why did you bring us here? And why did you save us? And where are we anyway? I want some answers!" Inuyasha barked rudely. "Inuyasha SIT!" With that Inuyashas face hit the ground with a large thud. "Sorry about that. He isnt really one for manners." Kagome apologized as Inuyasha sat up and held his head high.

" Well I suppose I owe you an explanation, let me start from the begining. My family has been fighting those knights you're chasing ever since they got here. I am the only surviving member of my family as of now. So anyway I always help people that have become victims of those knights. As you can see my "sisters" are not the only people living here." He said as he pointed to a family of people without masks. "I also try my best to save anyone in trouble with them as you were. The knights never really bothered the outside world beyond the mountains. But since their leader, he calls himself "Big brother" found out about the Shikon jewel being shattered, he has started to make himself known. They started looking for fragments shortly after it shattered. I myself have a few pieces of it." He then took out his necklace and showed them several pieces of the sacred jewel. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys that I sensed his jewel shards. heh." Kagome said turning a bit red at her mistake. "I,ve been pretty much just been collecting them for fun. That and to make Volcannon angry heheheheh!" He said laughing at his reason.

"Anyway Kagome told me about your quest for the jewel so you could have them if you want." Kagome gasped at her sudden surge of happienes and hugged him "Thank you! thank you! thank you!" She then snatched the necklace from him and looked at it. "Wow he had even more than we did!" She exclaimed as she looked at the shining pieces. "I think theres about twelve on there." He said. "So still doubt him Inuyasha?" Miroku said as Kagome was cheering along with Shippo that they had found so many pieces. Inuyasha grunted and turned away ,feeling embarrased that he was wrong. "Hold on! I never said you could have them for free..."

(ENDOFCHAPTER)


	11. The Test

**Chapter 11**- The test

"What?" Kagome was heart broken at the fact that their new "friend" wouldn't let them have the jewel shards. "I would like to test your abilities." He said to everyone's surprise. "What?" Inuyasha said still dumbfounded at his strange request. "Fine by me." Yusuke said as he stood up cracking his knuckles. "All right then, lets take it outside." Touken said.

--------------------------------

They had arrived outside where eight servant girls were waiting for them. "So whos first?" Touken asked. "Hn. I will go. The sooner I win the sooner we leave." Hiei said. A girl with blonde hair stepped up and got into a fighting stance.

"Ready! Begin!" Touken yelled. "The girl ran towards Hiei but was unable to hit him due to his speed. Then he went on the attack with his fists of the mortal flame. But surprisingly the girl was almost as fast as he was. She dodged all of his attacks and grabbed his wrist. She then flipped him over and put her heel on his throat, threatning to crush it.

"Thats enough!" Touken yelled. The girl lifted her foot off the fire demon and walked back into the line up. The fights continued with each of the detectives fighting one of the girls. Kagome lost, Sango won, Miroku lost, Kuwabara lost(He refused to fight a girl) Kurama won.

"These girls are well trained warriors. I didnt expect Hiei to lose!" Kurama said. "Well he probably just underestimated her. If I were him I would probably have done the same." Touken told him. Finally it was Inuyashas turn to fight.

A girl stepped up but was stopped by Touken who said "I'll handle this. I want to see how strong these two are first hand. Yusuke! Why dont you fight alongside him?" He yelled over to the spirit detective. "Are you sure? I could probably beat you by myself. You'll get massacred if you fight both of us together." Yusuke said in a cocky voice. "We'll see about that, wont we?" Toukens voice had completely changed from the kind generous one he normally had to a deeper more viscious sounding cold hearted voice. Just the tone of his voice was enough to petrify some of them.

They stood opposite from eachother, Touken on one side, Inuyasha and Yusuke on the other. "Ready! GO!" He yelled out. Inuyasha drew his sword and Yusuke powered up his spirit gun. To their surprise the masked warrior was already behind them with his blades on the backs of their necks. The wind he generated had just caught up with him, showing how fast he had moved. "Wow! He's incredibly fast!" Said Sango in surprise. Even Hiei was somewhat impressed at the speed he could acheive. Being that he was just a human made it even more shocking to the fire demon.

Yusuke wasnt about to be defeated so easily though because he ducked and punched Touken in the stomach. He jumped back and was about to attack again when Inuyasha fired a wind scar at him. "REVERSAL WAVE!" Touken yelled out. His swords began to glow white and he slashed them in front of him, where a white wave of energy shot out across the ground. It was much smaller then the wind scar but when they hit each other the yellow blast was reflected towards its wielder.

"What the?" Inuyasha was surprised by the attack and was hit directly with it. There was a huge explosion and the half demons limp body was thrown through the air like a rag doll. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. But just as she was about to run to his side she felt the sharp blades across her throat. She looked behind her and saw Touken with a terrifying look in his one exposed eye. "Dont interfere." He said coldly before returning to the battle. Inuyasha struggled to stand up and when he finally did Yusuke was flung into him after taking a beating from Toukens punches.

"He's just to damn fast!" Yusuke punched the ground in frustration. "Thats was pathetic. Big Brother is about a hundred times stronger then I am. If you can barely touch me, then you wont last five seconds in a battle with him. You arent allowed to leave until you prove to me that you can at least put up a decent fight."

Touken brushed himself off and started to head back into the tower. "We dont need your permission! We can leave whenever we want!" Inuyasha yelled to him. "Yes but you do want these dont you?" Touken lifted up the necklace with the jewel shards on it. He then placed it around his neck and walked back inside. "Damn." Inuyasha said under his breath.

The next dayYusuke and Inuyasha tried to defeat Touken but to no avail. Day after day, they went through rigorous training with the help of their friends. But this still wasn't enough. Hiei was used to simulate Toukens speed so that they could learn to counter it. Kuwabara, Sango, and Hiei all attacked them with their swords to teach them how to block and dodge better. They even fought eachother, just as a sparring exercise. Even after the others went to bed, they continued to train. After training for a few more days, they had one final battle. "So you two think you can win this time?" Touken said with a small bit of hope in his voice. "Yusuke you ready?" Inuyasha then said. Yusuke cracked his knuckles as a "yeah" and got ready for the battle. "Well alright then. Lets go!" Touken got in his fighting stance and readied for battle.

(ENDOFCHAPTER)


	12. The Party

**Chapter 12**-The party

"Ready? GO!" Touken dashed at them with his high speed. This time the duo wouldnt be taken by surprise though. Yusuke powered one of his hands with spirit energy and punched forward. "SHOTGUN!" He yelled. Countless small spirit bullets were launched from his fist at their opponent.

Touken stopped and began spinning his swords at an extremely high speed. As the bulllets hit the blades they were reflected to the left and right. Yusuke continued to fire as Inuyasha ran behind him. "WIND SCAR!" He slashed his Tetsuiaga downward and fired his signature attack. "One way or another, you're gonna get hit by one of our attacks!" Yusuke said while still firing.

"I dont think so! REVERSAL WAVE!" Touken yelled. He continued to spin one of his swords, while the other one began to glow with white energy. He then slashed the glowing sword and sent out the small wave of white energy just as he had in their previous fight.

"I was hoping you would do that! BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha slashed the wind scar right as it was about to hit him after being reflected again. The yellow blast of energy exploded into several whirlwinds mixed with energy which quickly headed back at Touken.

"Thats not good! I'll go with the lesser of the two!" Touken thought to himself as he stopped spinning his sword and ran straight into the storm of spirit bullets. He had dodged some of them, but he was hit by a large portion of them, breaking small pieces of is armor off. As he finally reached Yusuke, he began to slash at him with his great speed, obviously not aiming at his vitals.

But due to the training that he and Inuyasha had gone through with the help of the others, Yusuke was able to dodge most of his sword slashes and only come out with a few cuts. Finally, Touken slashed horizontally with both his swords coming from the left. But as he expected Yusuke to dodge again, he was sadly mistaken. Yusuke had raised up his right arm and allowed the swords to dig into him!

"W-what are you doing?" A confused Touken asked. This gave Yusuke the perfect chance to attack him. Since he had finally gotten Touken off guard, Yusuke wasnt about to let this opportunity slide. He charged his left hand with almost half of his spirit energy and smashed it straight into the swordsmans face.

Touken was sent flying through the air, and ground as he began bouncing like a rubber ball until he finally hit a large rock which he had left an imprint in right before it broke apart with him still inside.

He weakly got up and reached for his swords. "Lets end this!" Inuyasha yelled as he began to glow with a small yellow aura. "Right, put everything you've got into it!" Yusuke then said as powered himself up. Both auras began to burn even brighter as they prepared their attacks. "SPIRIT..." "WIND..." They began to fire.

"I see that you two have gotten better, so lets see how you do against my strongest attack!" Touken then smashed the bottom of the hilts of his swords together. They fastened together to become one dual sided sword. One of the blades began to glow with green energy, the other with red. He then began spinning the sword slowly, building speed. When it was spinning as fast as possible Touken yelled out. "HELL CYCLONE!" At this a large, firey tornado flew out of his sword and toward the duo.

"GUN!" "SCAR!" They had both finished firing their attacks and watched as they collided with Toukens cyclone. They were in a perfect deadlock for quite a while, neither side giving in. This changed when something unexpected happened. The wind scar and spirit gun collided, but instead of exploding as they would normally have done, they meged together instead. The blast was a light green color, it had an electical looking aura around it as it easily broke apart Toukens cyclone.

"No...way..." Touken thought as the blast lifted past his cyclone and into the air. It then exploded, coloring the entire sky green, and then raining down in small shards as if it had been glass.

Touken then seperated his sword back into two blades and sheathed them. "Thats it, you guys win. I cant beat that." He chuckled softly after watching the last of the shards fall. "With something like that, they might actually be able to win...N-No, they might be able to hurt him but no one can defeat him..."

The group cheered the victory that would earn them the jewel shards. "Well done you two. I'm glad that you've progressed so much since you first got here. With your power you might actually succeed where my family has failed so many times. Well here's your prize." Touken threw the necklace with the sacred jewel shards on it to Kagome who put it around her neck.

Just as she caught them an idea popped into her head. "Hey Touken! Why dont you come with us? We could really use your help!" She said with a smile. "Its a tempting offer but no thanks. I have to watch over the tower and everyone in it. But with Inuyasha and Yusuke with you Im sure youll be fine."

He gave a thumbs up before turning around only to be stopped by a group of the servant girls. "Master, you always keep saying that you wish you could travel around to try and destroy the knights. Now you finally get an invitation and turn it down?" One of them said. "She's right you know. Besides we can handle taking care of everything while you're gone. You and your father trained us yourselves. We can handle anything that comes our way." Another one told him. Touken sighed and then said "Well... I guess, if you guys are sure you can handle everything. And, if all of you are okay with me coming along...I guess you've got yourselves a new ally!"

-------------------------------

The group had stayed one more day at Judgment tower for Toukens going away party (Inuyasha and Hiei had to be pursuaded.). Everyone ,even the people who were living in the tower after being saved were there. Miroku got more slaps than he could count. Kuwabara, Shippo, Kirara, and Shiro were all playing while everyone was a little weirded out that Kuwabara was playing with them. Yusuke and Inuyasha were seeming to become better friends by the day since they were talking alot more than they used to. Kagome and Sango had made good friends with some of the "Sisters" of the tower and were playing with some of the children who were living there. Kurama had to hide from a mob of girls that were after him just like back home. Hiei stayed quiet naturally.

Touken was saying goodbye to everyone for half the party. Kuwabara entertained the crowd with his over exagerated stories of how he "Single handedly defeated the saint beasts, the Toguro brothers, Sensui, and the three kings with his bare hands. That is until Yusuke punched him in the back of the head and told the real stories. Miroku got slapped another hundred times and had Sango hit him in the head with her hiraikoutsu countless times as well. Kagome had dazzeled the crowd by shooting her purification arrows in the air creating a bright sparkling light. After the party everyone had finally gone to bed resting up for the big send off tomorrow.

---------------------------

"Goodbye!" "Good luck! "Bye Master!" Everyone was there as the now slightly bigger group set off. "So can Shiro grow into a giant like Kirara?" Sango asked curiously looking at then cat demon on Toukens shoulder. "Yep. He can fly too! Pretty cool right?" He said as they were still walking slightly ahead of everyone else since Touken was the only one who knew the the woods in that area. "Wow so Kirara can fly too?" Touken asked surprised that his demon cat wasnt the only one. "Yeah. She also helps out when we fight demons!" Sango told him as the two quickly became friends. "I think Shiro has actually killed more demons than me! In fact he was the one that found most of the jewel shards we have!" Touken said a little embarrassed at the fact.

" I have never had such a pleasureful night!" Miroku said remembering all the girls who had slapped him. Kagome sighed as she was lookig at her new jewel shards. "Well at least we got these. This gives us a little bit of a head-start on Naraku and the knights." She said while looking deeply at the jewel shards.

(ENDOFCHAPTER)


	13. Demon Rally

**Chapter 13**- Demon rally

When the group got a few miles away from the tower they realized that it was in the shape of a giant black dragon going straight into the air with its long slender form. "Thats cool." Kuwabara said in awe as they could still see the giant tower going high into the air. "So what was with that green blast that you two used before?" Kurama asked, intrigued at what it was. "Just something we were practicing while you guys were all sleeping." Yusuke said with a grin. "Yeah, but that was the first time it actually worked. All the other times, it kinda just blew up in our faces." Inuyasha told them. "So you're telling us that you guys only won 'cause of a fluke!?" Shippo asked in surprise. "Um...Yeah, pretty much!" Yusuke said with an even bigger grin. "I cant belive I lost because of a fluke! Oh well, I suppose it was for the best." Touken said.

"Well I hope that you can do it again when we fight that guy...uh...whatever his name is!" Kuwabara said. "Nobody knows what his real name is except his brothers and of course himself. My grandfather told me that the reason he never allows his name to be said is because he hated his father so much that he would never use the name that he had given him. Thats why we just call him "Big Brother" the other knights just called him that all the time so it sort of just stuck." Touken told them.

"Thats dumb. Why not just give himself a new name?" Shippo asked. "I'm not sure. I mean its not like we can just go straight up to him and ask!" Touken chuckled. "Y'know...Somethings been bugging me this whole time. Why are you wearing a mask Touken?" Kuwabara brought up. Touken stopped suddenly and then kept silent as he then continued walking.

"Whats with him?" Kuwabara then asked as Touken went up ahead. "You idiot! You shouldnt ask people about things that they might want to keep to themselves!" Kagome brought up after smacking him upside the head.

"I swear, sometimes I think that all guys are insensitive!" She sighed. "Geez! You didnt have to hit me!" He protested. "rrrrr...SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha then slammed into the ground once again after the command was given. "HEY! What the hell was that for? I didnt even do anyhing that time!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oops! Sorry Inuyasha, I guess I'm just so used to fighting with you that its just a habit!" She said, smiling nervously. Inuyasha grunted then turned around and continued walking.

Touken was thinking to himslef as he was walking ahead of the group. "Sorry about that, sometines he and Yusuke can be a bit insensitive." Kurama apologized, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Huh...Oh right! Uh, Its okay, I mean, I guess I do look a little bit strange with this mask on and all!" He told him. "Well, If you ever need anybody to talk to about something, Ive been told by the others that I'm sort of like a "doctor" I never really thought about it, but after awhile I suppose I could be considered a doctor to some degree. Physically and mentally." Kurama then told him.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Touken said as he held out his had. Kurama shook it heartilly as the rest of the group caught up with them.

------------------------------------------

After a full day of walking, the group decided to settle down for the night. "Lets go back to the village tomorrow. I want to give everyone a proper burial." Kagome said with sorrow at the memories of the burning village and Kaedes eyepatch on the ground next to the word "revenge". "I would have gotten there sooner but I didnt know exactly where they were until they started fighting." Touken said regretfully. "Its okay. I know you would have done somthing if you could have." She said to him.

----------------------------------------

"Good, Now that Yusuke is gone, Inuyasha will be next. After he's finished his friends will fall easily. After they are gone I will only have to worry about Naraku, but he wont be a problem once I get a few more pieces of the jewel."Big brother thought to himself. Just then a small demon ran into the room panting and sweating from running so fast. "Master! The dog demon and his friends are going to the village!" It said in a high pitched, scratchey voice. "Well its about time! Should I go get the others Master?" Volcannon asked. "No, I want to try something I've been working on for a while. Just get Spark and make a little "delivery" for me. Hehehehe..."

----------------------------------------

Back at the village everyone found the bodies of as many people as possible and buried them in the middle of the village. "Damn it. This is just like the demon slayer village all over again." Inuyasha said as he buried someone else. Kagome found the body of Kaede who hadseveral holes burned through her body. Everyone was saddened at the fact that the kind hearted woman was so brutaly murdered.

Hiei sat in the tree overlooking the village watching his "associates" as he refered to them, bury all the peopleof the village. "That bastard didnt even spare kids!" Yusuke said angerly as he was burying a child who was scorched from head to toe. "When I find those guys the're gonna wish they were the ones that were slaughtered here!" Inuyasha said as they finished burying everyone.

"I still cant beleive that they did this because we killed Hydranos. I know that they were brothers but I never thought that they would do something like this. Usually demons dont care about anyone but themselves." Sango said. "Yes, but remember that these demons were once human. So even though they have demon bodies they still might have human hearts." Kurama said. "I understand what you mean Kurama. Sango, how would you feel if someone killed Kohaku?" Miroku said. "Hm... Yeah I guess I would do the same thing to them." She answered. "So what if their still part human! That doesnt mean they should be allowed to get away with this!" Inuaysha yelled at them for seeming to feel a shred of remorse.

"Today my brothers is the day we finally destroy Inuyasha!" Big brother said standing before the other five knights. "Now behold. This is one of the only times you will get to see me use fiffteen percent of my power!" He then put his hands together like he was praying. His black armor glistened with a malevolent light resonating from his hands. "HHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Big brother then thrust his hands apart and pointed them both towards Volcannon. Volcannon then held out his hand as a small black ball the size of the shikon jewel formed in his hands.

"I,ve filled it with special energy called Hell Force. Any demon exposed to it will lose control of their demon powers and become a savage bloodthirsty beast." Big brother said. "I understand sire." Volcannon said as they all bowed and left the dark room.

"Well I think its about time that I head home for a few days. I have to take finals next week and I really need to study, plus we're running low on supplies so I should go restock." Kagome said, but she was really just trying to distract herself from Kaedes death more than anything. She then started towards the bone eaters well. Hiei then jumped in her way before she could get there "You idiotic girl! Do you really think taking your stupid tests are more important then fighting these demons?" He yelled.

"Well sorry for having a life other than fighting! I want to be able to go to college and I wont be able to if I flunk high school! So get out of my way!" She pushed him out of the way and jumped down the well.  
"Lets continue our search." Hiei said as he started to walk away from the well. "We cant, we have to wait for Kagome." Miroku said. Hiei got even angrier then before when he heard this. "Those knights wont wait for her to take her tests! We should get going!" He continued. "No, we have to wait for Kagome to return before we set out again." Inuyasha told him. This got Hiei's blood boiling "If I wasn't following Koenmas orders you would all be dead!" He then disappeared in a flash. "Friendly little guy isn't he?" Touken said sarcastically.

A clap of thunder was heard over the hill where the well was. They all looked up and saw Volcannon and Spark on the hill. "YOU! You got a lot of nerve showing your sorry ass around here after what you did!" Inuyasha yelled. "Heheheheheh. I just came here to apologize and give you something." Volcannon said mockingly. He then looked at Yusuke and Touken and his eyes widened. "How did you survive? And what are you doing here?" Volcannon was startled to see Yusuke and knew that big brother would be enraged that he had failed him again. He was also alarmed that Touken was with them now and realized that he must have rescued all of them at the last second. " I may have failed to kill you before, but your friends will kill you now!" Volcannon said as he threw a small black sphere towards them. Then there was another clap of thunder and they were both gone.

The black sphere hit the ground and a black light started shining. Shippos eyes started to turn red and he attacked Sango. "Fox fire!" Shippo threw his blue flames at the demon slayer and then proceeded to use every trick he had on her. "Shippo what are you-" She was cut off by four yellow energy blades coming at her. She dodged and looked at the source of the attack. To everyone's surprise it was Inuyasha who had also changed into his full demon form despite the Tetsaiga being by his side.

"Inuyasha stop its us!" Miroku yelled, trying to reach Inuyasha. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH! What's h-happening...to...ME?" Kurama yelled as his rose red hair turned snow white. His human ears disappeared and he grew fox ears on his head. His clothes also changed into the white ones that were Yoko Kuramas normal garbs. His eyes then changed from the gentle emerald green of the friendly demon to those of the vicious thief Yoko.

Hiei then returned to see what was going on and soon followed this transformation by ripping the bandana off his head to reveal his third eye: the Jagan. His skin then turned to a grotesque green color. His hair split down the middle and went out to both sides. Then tiny slits appeared everywhere on his body as he threw his cloak and shirt to the ground as if to show off his demon form. The slits then opened up to reveal countless eyes dotting his body. Shiro and Kirara grew into their giant forms and also became bloodthirsty.

"What's going on?" Sango asked while dodging another of Shippos fox fires. "I don't know but it must be from that black light!" Miroku said as he was fighting both Kirara and Shiro. Yusuke was pinned down by Yoko's demon trees which were biting into his flesh. Kuwabara had drawn his spirit sword as he fought with Inuyasha who had also drawn the Tetsaiga. Even though it wouldn't transform it was still a deadly weapon in the demons hands. Touken was already busy fighting Hiei. They were equal in everything: Speed, power, skill, strength. But Hiei had a landslide advantage in spirit energy which proved to be all he needed to beat the masked swordsman.

Kirara had then attacked Sango while Miroku was left to contend with Shiro. "Kirara stop its me!" Sango pleaded as the giant cat kept attacking with beastly bloodlust. "Shippo please try to fight it!" This time she was talking to the young fox demon who also ignored her pleads. Kirara then made it through her defenses and sunk her large fang into Sangos shoulder. The scent of fresh blood from the slayer got the attention of Shiro and Inuyasha who then stopped attacking Miroku and Kuwabara and lunged at the injured Sango. Yusuke was starting to black out from the loss of blood as the demon trees razor sharp teeth scratched against the spirit detectives bones. "AAAAHHHHH!" Yusuke screamed in pain as Yoko laughed at his former friends agony. "I cant even fight back or I might kill Kurama too." Yusuke thought to himself as his vision became blurry and dark. Then he saw the light coming from the small jewel and stared at it for a while.Hiei and Touken had been moving so fast that they were already out of sight of the others.

--------------------------------------

"So your telling me that you have failed me yet again?" Big brother asked "Not only did you act wtihout my orders and attacked the village, but you also failed to kill Yusuke when you had the chance?" "Y,yes sire." Volcannon said nervously. "Well then dearest brother...I hope you enjoy Hell." Big brother said in a calm voice. He then grabbed Volcannons' face and before the fire master could even think, black smoke erupted from his armor signaling he was dead. "Say hello to father for me when you see him!" Big brother smirked evily and carried the now empty armor off.

-------------------------------------

"Sango!" Miroku called out as Shiro dug his fangs into her thigh. Inuyasha was just about to dig his claws into her chest and rip out her heart. But before he could he reverted back to his original form and stopped himself from doing so. Kirara Shiro and Shippo also returned to their original forms and stopped their assault. "NNNOOOO!" Yoko yelled as he started to revert back to his original form as well. His demon trees then withered and released Yusuke who landed in a pool of his own blood. His finger was still smoking from the spirit gun he had fired at the source of the light. As he got up using the last of his might stepped on the shards of the tiny jewel that started the horrific battle. "Got ya." He said as his body gave out. The only thing still working were his eyes as he looked around to make sure everyone was back to normal.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He heard Hiei's voice from far away obviously transforming back as well. Touken started to walk back clutching his bloody stomach and chest while Hiei darted off in the opposite direction.  
Kurama had fallen unconcious from using so much energy in his forced transformation. Sango was also starting to lose conciousness from her extemely deep wounds.

"Sango! Yusuke! Inuyasha called out hoping for an answer from his friends. Kirara licked the wounds she had inflicted on her master as if that would be enough to heal them instantly. Miroku ran over to Sango and lifted her onto Kiraras back. "Inuyasha go find Touken and Hiei we need to get help." He said to Inuyasha merely nodded and dashed off to find the other two.

"Not even Hydranos could cause Inuyasha to transform into his demon form. This Big brother must be a demon of immeasurable power!" Miroku thought.

(ENDOFCHAPTER)


	14. Contact

**Chapter 14**-Contact

When the group got to a village about an hour away they brought their friends to the village docter. Yusuke refused to be treated first because his pride got in the way. Kurama had woken up and assisted with the treatment. Touken was hurt from multiple sword slashes and stabs while Sango suffered from deep wounds from Shiro and Kiraras fangs. When Inuyasha was looking for Hiei he was no where to be found. Kurama guessed that he had fled after the battle to regain his composure.

"Yusuke are you sure your alright?" Kurama asked, concerned about the wounds that he himself had inflicted on his friend. "Yeah I'm fine. Just make sure that these two are alright. The last thing we need is to lose someone during the next battle." He reasured him. "Sango wont die. Shes been in worse shape. Besides she's too stubborn to die before she kills Naraku." Inuyasha told them.

"Hey, since Touken's knocked out, think we could look under his mask?" Kuwabara asked grinning mischievously. "Why not? Its not like he'll know." Yusuke said as they walked over to the masked swordsman. Kuwabara reached towards the mask and was startled to see that his wrist had been grabbed by his seemingly unconcious friend. "Can I help you?" He said still struggling to stay concious. "heheheheh... Uhhh. Sorry about that umm...my hand slipped? heheheheh."Kuwabara said nervously trying to not get caught. "Well if you try taking off my mask again, your hand will "slip" right off your arm." He said in a threatning voice. He then stood up, gripping his stomach which was wrapped in bandages. "You shouldnt sit up yet. I gave you a pain killer but it wont start working for a few more minutes." Kurama said to him. "I..I'm fine...I just need to get some fresh air." Touken said as he started walking away from the rest of the group.

----------------------------------

Inuyasha was sitting by the bone eaters well after they left the village the next day with a sorrowful expression on his face. "Whats wrong with you?" Touken asked. He stammered over to Inuyasha and sat down next to him. "Its just that, if Kagome had been here I might have hurt her while I was in my demon form." He sighed. "Well if it makes you feel better then I'll kill you myself if you go after her." He said grinning. "This isnt a joke you jack ass!" Inuyasha yelled at him for making jokes out of his predicament. "Sorry its just a habit I have. Y'know trying to brighten peoples moods." Touken said looking up at the white sky."But i will make you a promise, if theres any reason that you cant protect Kagome, I will. No matter what the circumstances." He then said in a serious voice. "Thanks" Inuyasha sighed and looked up at the sky as well.

--------------------------------------

Yusuke was walking through the destroyed village in hopes of getting some quiet for once. He sat down under a nearby tree and started thinking about his own time. He started to get homesick at the thought of everyone that was back in his own time. "I wonder how everyones been doing." He thought to himself. He then shook away the thought knowing that he had to finish the mission before he could go see everyone. After that was done he sat there for a few minutes looking over the bandages that covered the teeth marks left by Yokos death trees. He ran his fingers over them and felt a slight pain every time he touched one of the bloody holes. He then sighed, still dissapointed at himself for not doing anything to help the others even though he might have been able to.

Sango stood up and started walking slowly, using her katana as a walking stick. She winced from the pain in her leg everytime she took a step. Miroku walked up next to her and said. "You know, you shouldnt be walking yet. You need to give your wounds time to heal." "Im fine really. Its not as bad as it seems." The exterminator reassured him. He then gentlely poked her shoulder which made her almost lose her balance from the pain. "Not that bad huh?" the monk said as he raised one eyebrow. "Alright so it is that bad! But I just dont like to feel so useless. I dont want to have to just sit around and do nothing while I could be helping the rest of you guys some how. I feel like I'm being a burden." She said. "Well the less rest you get the longer you'll have to wait, so I suggest you get back to bed and let Kurama take care of you." Miroku then picked her up off the ground and started carrying her back to the tent that they had set up. "Miroku! What are you doing!" Sango asked as she blushed fiercely.

--------------------------------------

"Whats happening to me? I, I should be glad to have regained control of my power but I just feel something else. I dont know what it is but I felt like I wanted to stay that way." Hiei thought to himself. He had fled the battle field and was now miles away from the others. "You dont like them do you?" A voice said inside the fire demons mind. "Your little "friends". You dont really like them do you?" "Who are you? Get out of my head!" Hiei demanded. "I'm just somone who can give you what you want. You desire more power do you not? I can give you more power than you ever dreamed of having." The voice said to him. "I do desire more power but I must continue the mission." Hiei said. "The mission? Ha! Who are you trying to fool demon? Me? Or you? I know you want to kill them but you dont have the power. I can change that you know." The voice continued to persuade him. "I told you to get OUT!" Hieis' Jagan started to shine and he put up a mental barrier to keep the intruder out.

----------------------------------

"Geode!" Big brother yelled for the earthen giant. Geodes thunderous steps were heard as he walked toward the room.After entering into the dark room he bowed to his master. "Now that Volcannon is gone I want you to take over in his place for a little while. But dont get too comfortable because I already have a candidate in mind..."

(ENDOFCHAPTER)


	15. Infiltration

**Chapter 15**-Infiltration

Kagome was trying to pay attention in class but with everything that happened, school was the last thing on her mind. She was thinking about how she had died, which still seemed like a crazy dream to her. She was also thinking about the village being burnt down and Kaede being killed. She also was thinking about Touken and Shiro joining the group. "Kagome!" The teacher called her name. "Since you have time to daydream during my class you must already be a genuis at geometry! So would you be so kind as to tell us the answer to the question?" He then asked in an angry tone. "Uh...Um...Well" was her only answer before the teacher called on another student who answered like it was as easy as one plus one. "If only he knew what I have to go through everyday." She thought to herself.

After class her friends started badgering her about her "boyfriend" as they normally did everyday. They also asked why she had so many bandages and what-not on her. She would have told them the truth but it would have been hard for them to believe that she was almost killed by a group of demonic knights.

When she got home from school, Kagome opened the door and saw Sota and her mother in the Earthen Giants hands. She gasped in surprise and was about to grab her bow and arrows when there was a clap of thunder and her backpack was no longer on her back.

"Welcome home" Said a deep voice. Then a hand grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up off the ground. It was a man in black armor as dark as her hair who then ripped the necklace with the jewel shards off her and looked at them. "Good now there are only a few more left." He said. then he looked back at her." Now come on we're leaving. Now that we have the girl we can force Inuyasha to find us the rest of the jewel shards." Just as he finished his sentence a sutra attached to his hand and the energy crackled until he let go of Kagome.

"What?" Big Brother looked towards the direction of the attack. "Grandpa!" Kagome said in surprise. "Run Kagome! I'll hold them off!" The old priest yelled to her. "But-" She didnt finish her sentence because he shot her a glare that showed he was serious. She got up and darted out the door. "Spark." Said Big brother. The lighting master teleported out the door after her.

"Now old man, I dont know who you are but you wont get away with attacking me. Shiner, Frost, kill him. Geode, you follow me."

"Almost there!" Kagome thought as she was getting closer to the well house. But just as she was about to open the door, a jolt of electricity shot through her, paralysing her for a moment. She fell to the floor and was picked up and thrown back away from the well house by Spark. She got up slowly, still reeling from the paralysis. She then felt a finger touch the back of her head with a large amount of energy charged into the tip. "Give up, you cant defeat me, I have never been beaten." Big brother said to her. At the same time, Shiner walked out of the house with a partially frozen grandpa dragging on the ground. Geode also still had Kagomes mother and Sota in his giant hands.

Kagome looked around and considered her options, none of which ended well. "If I go with you, promise me that you'll let my family go." She said with a firm voice. "Fine. Shiner let the old man go." Shiner then let go of Grandpa then he and Frost walked next to Geode and Spark who were waiting for Big Brother to lead them back to the feudal era. Geode tossed the two victims he had back into the house and grabbed Kagome. Big Brother then opened a portal infront of him which was obviously their way back to the feudal era.

Kagome looked back at the well and then was forced into the portal. "Heheh. Bang." Big Brother said as he fired a blast of energy from his index finger and destroyed the house and the people in it.

--------------------------------------------------

It had been three days since Kagome had left. Inuyasha and the others were still waiting around, but without the village they had nowhere to stay so they had been sleeping outside. It was getting dark and the fact that there were rain clouds made it even darker. _Yawn_ "Well I'm going to sleep. Good night everyone!" Said Shippo. But just as he had closed his eyes it started pouring rain.

"You guys go to an inn, I'll stay here and wait for Kagome to get back." Inuyasha told his friends."Are you sure? The last thing we need is for you to get sick." Miroku said worried. "I'll be fine! Even if I do get sick I'll still be tough enough to take on any demon!" The cocky half-demon said.

"You dont have to tell me twice!" Kuwabara said laughing as he jumped on Kirara along with Sango and Miroku.

"Later!" Touken yelled as he, Shippo,Kurama and Yusuke jumped on Shiro and flew away. Hiei as usual went on foot being that he was faster than both the demon cats.

Inuyasha then sat back down and waited for the priestess to return.

The next morning Inuyasha woke up and stretched his sore muscles from sleeping on the ground for four days straight. Just as he had finished Spark appeared before him with his usaul clap of thunder entrance. Although he was still half asleep Inuyasha was instantly ready for a fight. "Put away your weapon half breed. I'm not here to kill you, i'm just here to deliver a message. If you want your girlfriend back you have to find the rest of the jewel and bring it back here. If you dont then she dies." He finished his message and waited for a reply. "You...You...Bastards!" The dog demon yelled into the air as the lightning demon vanished.

(ENDOFCHAPTER)


	16. Assault

**Chapter 16**- Assault

At the inn the others were staying at everyone was telling their own stories about how they ended up the way they were. Yusukes group had told their story about how they became spirit detectives. "So whats with that hole thing in your hand Miroku?" Yusuke asked the monk. "Yes, I too am curious about how you aquired such a strange power." Kurama added.

"Well, we told you about how Naraku tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into fighting one another so now I will tell you my story. When my grandfather faced Naraku he burned a hole in my grandfathers right hand. Then Naraku told him that the curse would carry on through the rest of his family until he was defeated. Both my granfather and my father were sucked into their own wind tunnels because they failed to find and kill Naraku. I will suffer the same fate unless I can destroy him." Miroku finished his story.

"Yikes! Thats creepy! I wouldnt want to be sucked into my own hand!" Kuwabara shivered. "So anyway, what about you Sango?" Yusuke then turned to the exterminater. "I...dont really want to talk about it right now." Sango then stood up and left the room. "So whats with her?" The detective asked.

"It's really not my place to speak about it but lets just say she had some family trouble." Miroku said. "Yeah, I know what that can be like." Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head. "His sister beats the crap out of him." Yusuke told them bluntley. Miroku and Shippo let out a laugh before putting their serious faces back on. "Well this is much worse, but she'll tell you when she's ready." Miroku told them.

Inuyasha picked up Kiraras scent and followed it to a village. When he entered the village he looked for an inn. He found it and then against the protest of the inn owner looked in every room until he found Miroku. "Hey Miroku we have a serious problem." Inuyasha said as he ignored the dirty looks people were giving him. "Inuyasha? Whats wrong?"The monk asked. It's Kagome, those bastards kidnapped her and now they want us to bring them the rest of the jewel! If we dont do it then they're gonna kill her!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

For a few moments everyone was just sitting quietly as though they were frozen. They all had horrified looks on their faces before Miroku snapped back. "Well what are we going to do? We cant even find Naraku and he has most of the missing pieces." He said, puzzeled at what they should do next.

"Well it looks like I have no choice but to bring you to their castle." Touken said in a regretful voice. "What? You know where they are? Why didnt you tell us before? We could have stopped them a long time ago!" Inuyasha said enraged. "You dont understand! If we fight Big brother he could kill us all easily if he wanted to!" Touken told them trembling at the slightest thought of his power.

"But Inuyasha said that they would let Kagome go if we gave them the jewel." Shippo told him. "Ha! Believe me, if we gave him the jewel he would kill her anyway, and all of us at that. But we can still save her. Shippo you said you can shapeshift right?" Touken asked. "Yeah so what? How is that going to save Kagome?" The fox asked. "You'll see." Touken said.

"Big brother, this girl has a striking resemblence to that priestess... KIkyo I beleive it was, she is almost the exact likness of her." Frost said. "I know, but thankfully now that Kikyo is dead I can finally get the Shikon jewel for myself. She was the only thing keeping me from getting to it besides the Touken family but now she's gone." Big brother said, grinning evily. "Now we just have to wait for them to deliver the jewel to us and then I can finally kill them all." He said.

"Inuyasha wont give you the jewel just because you kidnapped me!" Kagome yelled up to him. "Besides, without me they cant even find the jewel shards!" "Spare me your idiotic lies you stupid girl! I've been having Spark and I was using Hydranos to keep tabs on you while I collected more jewel shards- Wait what did you say?"Big brother then asked. She did nothing but gasp at her mistake of telling him that she was the one who found the jewel shards for them."So you have some sort of special power then do you? Fine then this makes things easier for me, all I have to do is steal your powers just like I stole my fathers. Now hold still this is going to hurt... alot-"

He was then cut off by a large explosion and several screams. "What? Whats going on?" Big brother asked. Spark then appeared in the room and said "Sire there is a very powerful demon in the entrance hall. I could kill him myself but the guard demons are being mowed down like nothing. He has one arm and he is using a strange energy whip." Frost then got up and started for the door.

"I will take care of this." He said in his normal cold hearted emotionless voice. He then stopped and turned around "Sire, may I use my demon form if need be?" He then asked. "They already know we're here so theres no reason to hide our power any longer." The dark knight said. "Thank you sire." Frost then left the room with his energy surging.

Sesshomaru had just finished killing another battalion of demons and was about to attack the next wave when they all stopped and made a path for a demon in light blue armor. "Well, its about time you showed yourself. These weaklings provide no challenge." The dog demon said. "I gave you a chance to live before, but this time I will show no mercy!" Frost said as he grew the wings and tail that belonged to his demon form.

-------------------------------

"There it is!" Touken said as a titanic palace came into view. "Good, the sooner we get there the sooner we can save Kagome." Inuyasha said. He then sniffed the air and said "What the hell? Thats Sesshomarus scent again!" "Oh yeah, that weird guy that was trapped in the ice." Yusuke said. "He's Inuyashas half brother remember?" Shippo said. "Oh yeah..." Yusuke said recalling one of the many things that they had told him before Inuyasha barged in at the inn.

Just then they saw a giant blue and white bird fly into the air and was being followed by a giant dog demon. "Thats Frost!" "Thats Sesshomaru!" Touken and Inuyasha both said as they saw their own enemies in their demon forms. If Frost is here then Big brother and the rest of the knights are probably there too." Touken said as they watched the two great beasts continue their battle in the sky. They all then continued towards the castle entrance which was blown to peices, obviously by Sesshomaru.

"Ugh, theres so much demon blood here that the smell is making me sick." Inuyasha said as they walked through the blood stained halls and waded through the bodies of the decesed demons. After walking a long way through the bodies the group got to a large room with a painting of a giant dragonoid(A mixture of a dragon and a human) creature in red blue and green armor with a giant halberd even larger than Bonkotsus'in his hand.

"This is an interesting piece of art." Kurama said as he got closer to the wall painting to examine it. "Thats a painting of the dragon king. This was his palace until he died and it became abandoned. That is until the knights made their base here. The dragon king was a cold hearted, evil creature who would demand tribute from all the villages that used to be around here, mine included. But luckily he became ill and died shortly after. No one could defeat him, not humans or demons. Any one who challenged him was killed. My great great great grandfather told my great grandfather and my father who told it to me before he was... before he died." Touken said as he stared at the painting.

"Who the hell cares! We have to rescue Kagome remember?" Inuyasha interupted. "Right, but we have to be careful about this. If we get caught then we're as good as dead." Touken Told them."Yeah, I mean by the way you described the head guy, he sounds like he's even stronger than all my enemies put together." Yusuke said "Even with the boost Inuyasha and the others got when they came back to life isnt going to be nearly enough to beat this guy." He continued. "Boost?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, when Koenma brought me back to life I got alot stronger and faster. Not to mention that I got my spirit gun too. So you guys probably got stronger too." Yusuke explained.

"Alright, now Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei will look for Kagome while we keep them busy." Touken told them. As he finished the two teams split up and continued on.

"Sire! Inuyasha and his friends are here! Should I awaken Geode?" A demon gaurd asked as he ran into the throne room. "What? No dont wake him yet. Spark! If they dont give you the jewel come back here and tell me." Big brother said. "Yes brother." Spark bowed and zapped away as usual.

"Do you have the jewel?" Spark asked the group. "Yes here it is now let Kagome go." Touken told him while handing him the remianing part of the jewel. "Wait here." Spark then Zapped away. "Do you really think this will work?" Sango asked the masked swordsman. "It wont trick them for long but it should be enough time for them to find her-" Touken was cut off when Shippo was thrown into his head by the lightning knight.

"Did you really think that you could fool the master? There wasnt any power resonating from the shard you gave me." Spark said with a smug voice knowing that their plan had been foiled. "No power? I have plenty of power you big jerk!" Shippo yelled. But he quickly retreated behind Sango when Sparks energy began to fill the room.."This isnt good. If he notices the others its all over!" Touken thought to himself while drawing his swords.

"Now this is gonna be fun. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Spark began yelling as his armor began to crack. First his fingers and toes transformed into long silver claws. Next his back exploded with spikey purple fur that had electricity flowing through it. Next his tail was revealed with more spiked fur on the top. Then he roared as his face armor shattered everywhere to reveal a feline-like mouth. After that his eyes closed for a moment and opened again to show that they had turned a bright yellow color with small black slits going verticallly through them. Finally his ears formed on top of his head and finished his transformation. His purple energy then exploded from his new body and left only a few dancing bolts of electricity around him.

"Woah..." Was all Yusuke could say after witnessing the transformation. "You guys go on I'll hold him off. Touken said. "No way! this guys mine!" A voice said behind him. Everyone turned around to see Koga standing in the doorway.

"So the little pup from before is here to fight me again. I hope for your sake that you've improved." Spark said in a deep scratchy voice." You bet I have! It took me forever to find you! But as soon as you transformed I felt your energy and rushed over here. Now I want my jewel shards back!" He told them with pride in his voice. "So you're not here to save Kagome?" Miroku asked him. "Huh? What do you mean?" The wolf demon asked confused. "These knights kidnapped Kagome and now they want us to bring us the rest of the jewel shards or the're gonna kill her!" Shippo filled him in.

"WHAT? Thats it! Now you're finished!" Koga yelled as he charged the feline demon. "Well its not the way we planned to escape but lets take it!" Yusuke yelled as he began running for the stairs.

Sesshomaru and Kholdstare had been fighting for a while now and had exhausted most of their energy and resumed the battle in their human forms. "You may have been able to increase your power but you still have no chance of defeating me." The ice knight said as he drew his black ice saber."You were never a match for me. You had caught me by surprise was all." Sesshomaru said as he drew his own sword. "Fine then I will prove that I am the strongest." Kholdstare said as he dissapeared in the icy mist just as he had done before.

The mist soon covered the entire battle field. But Sesshomaru had faced it once before and now knew how to dispatch it quickly.He began the transformation into his demon form but Kholdstare wasnt about to let his mist go to waste just yet. He then took a small bag out of his belt, opened it and threw its contents everywhere.

"Poison powder." Sesshomaru thought as he halted his transformation. "If I inhale the mist now I will most likely die. I dont even have enough energy to use my dragon strike." He then tried to think of another plan now that his first one had been thwarted. As he was thinking the numbness started taking hold as Kholdstare popped out of the mist and froze Sesshomarus chest. Then he grabbed his arm and froze that as well. He then vanished back into the mist just as quickly as he had appeared.

"Now, I'll finish you. TUNDRA CANNON!" Kholdstare yelled. Just then Sesshomaru saw a chance for an attack. "You fool, you shouldnt make any noise when you're trying to hide. It makes it easier for the predator to find you." The dog said in a cryptic voice as he shattered the ice on his arm and thrust his sword forward.

-------------------------

The group had been running through hallways, slaying demons on the way for what seemed like hours. Until they finally reached a giant brown door at the end of the hallway. "This must be it!" Inuyasha said as he and Yusuke struggled to open the gargantuan door. When they got inside everything in the room was made of stone. The table, the chair, the floor, the ceiling, the walls, etc.

Strangley the earthen giant was sleeping soundly in a giant stone crib. "Good, he's asleep. We have the element of surprise on our side."Miroku whispered. Just then a demon holding a horn came into the room from a door on the other side. "So much for the element of surprise." Sango said as the demon blew into the horn waking the sleeping giant. Without warning he charged froward with a piercing battle cry.

"You guys go ahead I can take him on by myself." Touken told them. But once he said that Geode smashed his hand into the ground with a yellow/brown aura around it, sealing offf both doors with large slabs of rock. "No choice guys, get ready for a fight!" Yusuke said as he powered up his spirit gun.

-----------------------------

"How could this have happened?...Shiner!" Big brother yelled. Shiner then rushed into the throne room and bowed to his brother and master. "Bring me the girl, I dont want to give them the chance to rescue her before I steal her powers. "Yes master, I'll be right back." Shiner said as he rushed to the room Kagome was being held in.

"Hm...Kholdstasre, how could you be defeated so easily? If I had known that you were that weak I would have killed you along with Cyclone. And your idiot brother Volcannon. If he hadnt attacked that village then Tentou Touken wouldnt be helping them...Hydranos, you were also defeated easily. Beaten by a bunch of children, disgraceful. I should have absorbed your powers long ago. Now all I have is Volcannons armor but I still want Hiei to take his place." Big brother thought outloud. "Master! Help me! AHHH-..." Shiner screamed as he was struck down.

"Hm?" Big brother teleported to the doorway and ran towards the room that Kagome was in. All that was left of shiner was his white armor that had been thouroughly scorched and a puff of black smoke. Then he noticed that Kagome was gone as well. "Thats it! I'VE HAD IT!" The dark knight yelled,his voice echoing through the corridors of his castle. "I'll kill them! ALL OF THEM!"

(ENDOFCHAPTER)


	17. Battle for survival

**Chapter 17**- battle for survival

"Thats it! I'VE HAD IT!" Big brother yelled, his voice echoing throught the corridors of his castle. I'll kill them! ALL OF THEM!" He then yelled. "Now lets see how you fare against the former owner of my castle!" He then fired a ball of black energy which phased through the wall until it got to the room with the large painting where Hiei and the others were. "What is that thing?" Kuwabara asked as the ball flew into the painting, leaving ripples of dark energy behind. The paintings eye then started to glow red. It then started to detach itself from the wall.

"This doesn't look good!" Kuwabara exclaimed as the newly animated monster roared and lifted its halberd up into a battle stance. " We have to make sure that Kagome gets away! Kuwabara, take Kagome and run! Hiei and I will hold him off!" Kurama yelled.

"Your not going anywhere." Spark said as he stepped back into the doorway and threw Koga halfway accross the room. "I'm starting to wonder why I ever let him live in the first place. I admit, if he had the jewel shards, and if I hadn't transformed he may have proven a significant threat to me. But now I wont even soil my claws on such a lowley creature as him. I'll let the King here handle him. I'll just make sure you dont try to leave.

------------------------

"RRRRRRAAAAARRRRR!" Geode threw another punch with his brown-orange aura around his hands. "I'll stay and contend with him! You all go on." Miroku said to the rest of the group. "Ill stay and help too. You cant take him on alone." Sango said, concerned. "No, you're still injured from when Kirara and Shiro bit you, besides they might need you further in." The Monk protested. "Alright, Kirara, stay here and help Miroku." She told the demon cat. "Shiro, you stay too." Touken told his own animal partner. "Ready guys?" Yusuke asked. All of them nodded yes. "Alright, SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke then blasted apart the stone slab that was blocking the way to the exit. Inuyasha picked up Sango who was still unable to fully run on her own due to her injuries. After the smoke cleared they ran up the stairs hoping to give their friends enough time to escape.

----------------------------

"This guy just wont die!" Kuwabara said as he pulled his sword out of the dragon kings forehead. "Stop whining! He'll have to die eventually!" Hiei yelled at him while dodging another of the kings slashes. He jumped into the air and cut through the monsters arm. It fell to the ground but a moment later the muscles from the stub where his arm was shot out and reattached themselves to the severed piece. Then they pulled the arm back to the stub and reattached the bones and skin.

Every sign that he had been injured disappeared, right down to his armor being fixed. Then Kurama said "Kuwabara get his head!" He jumped up and ,using his long sword cut off the dragoniods head. The body ceased to move and fell to the ground along with the head.

"Yeah! We did it!" Kuwabara yelled. "No look!" Kurama pointed to the fallen king and watched as its spine shot out of its neck and stabbed into the head, reattaching itself. It then pulled its head back and twisted it back on."We wont last long at this rate." Kurama thought to himself.

"If I had my bow I could help..." Kagome thought while she was staying out of the fray, thinking of anything she could do to help her friends. "Wait a minute..."

"But luckily he became ill and died shortly after."

"Thats it!" Kagome said as she remembered Toukens story about the dragon king. "Kurama!" Kagome called to the demon fox. He he jumped to the side to avoid another of the kings slashes and ran to Kagome.

"That's it! I'm ending this here! DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Hiei shouted as his Jagan shined through the bandana and the bandages around his arm burned away with black flames. He fired his most powerful attack at the collossus with immense power.

"Hm...Dragon against dragon huh? This should be good." Spark thought to himself. The dragon king then opened his gigantic fanged mouth and fired out a blast of green flames which also formed a dragon and hit the black dragon with just as much force.

"Yes! Of course! That should work. But I may need a few minutes to mix the plants I need together." Kurama said after hearing Kagomes plan. "It looks like Hiei has him occupied but I dont know how much longer he can last!" Kagome urged him to hurry.

"What are they planning over there? Looks like I'm gonna have to step in." Spark thought outloud as he started walking towards Kagome and Kurama. But just as he stepped out of the doorway he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He was then sent flying forward and smashed into the wall on the other side of the room."What? You!" He turned around and saw Koga standing over him with his leg reared back for another kick. Spark quickly transformed and started slashing at him with his claws.

Kagome looked over at where Koga had been laying to make sure he was okay. But when she didnt see him she looked up and saw him fighting with Spark.

"You can't defeat me. No matter how much you increase your power I'll always be ten steps ahead." Spark said mockingly as he was moving so fast it appeared as though there were ten of him surrounding Koga. "I'll never let you win. I'll protect Kagome no matter what!" Koga yelled. All Spark did was laugh at him and raised his claws for an attack. The ten Sparks then charged at him from all sides. He was looking around trying to see if he could spot the real one. They were just inches away when they thrust their claws forward. "Koga!" Kagome yelled out. Her voice echoed in his mind.With that Koga looked towards Kagome then closed his eyes. He then reared his leg back and kicked forward.

There was a loud cracking noise echoing through the entire room. Koga opened his eyes and saw Spark with his eyes wide. his head had been completely spun around by Kogas fierce kick. "Now...now I remember why...I...let...you...live..." Spark choked out as he exploded into a cloud of black smoke and left only the purple armor that he had always worn.

"Its finished!" Kurama said. Kagome turned back around and saw that kurama now had a glass bottle filled with a pink liquid. "Good because I dont think Hiei can last much longer!" She pointed to where Hiei and the dragon king where still at stalemate on their battle.

Even though their attacks hadn't gone one way or the other it was clear that Hiei was feeling the effect of keeping the dragon out for so long. He was sweating, his arm was beginning to burn, his Jagan had stopped shining and he was down on one knee. "Come on shorty you can beat him!" Kuwabara cheered.

"Perfect now I can finally get what I want!" Big brother said while hiding in the shadows.

"You need power. If you dont have it you'll die. If you accept my offer all your enemies will be nothing more than flies to you." A voice inside Hieis head told him. "It's you again. I thought I told you to stay out of my head!" Hiei said to the intuder. "You didnt think I would give up so easilly did you? I know whats happening. You cant defeat him. He's stronger than you. I can help you. Just accept my offer and you will never be defeated again." The voice continued to persuade him.

By this time the green flames had almost completely destroyed Hieis' dragon. "Fine! Do it! Give me the power to defeat him!" Hiei yelled out loud. "Good boy." The voice said still in his mind. Just then big brother emerged from the shadows and threw Volcannons armor at Hiei. The second it made contact there was a blinding red flash.

When it was gone Everyone looked at where Hiei was and were all surprised to see that he was now wearing the red armor that had once belonged the fire master. "Ha! I feel it! the power! I can feel it inside me!" Hiei thought to himself. He then stood up and extinguished his dragon. The green flames then completely engulfed him. "Hiei!" Kurama, Kagome and Kuwabara all yelled in unison.

"Kurama do now!" Kagome said. "Right!" Kurama then jumped onto the dragon kings back,put a needle on the tip of the glass bottle and injected the pink liquid into his neck. The giant dragonoid then stopped his attack and clutched the back of his neck. Then black veins appeared all over his body. He roared in agony as the veins started to swell. He then went limp and dropped to his knees.

"It looks like it worked. He may not have been able to die by a sword but not even the mighty dragon king could defend himself against an illness." Kurama said as he put the glass bottle away. He then rushed over to the green flames that had engulfed their friend. To his surprise the flames then turned from green to black and red. They were then fired at the dragon kings corpse which was completely destroyed along with the wall behind him. "H-Hiei?" Kagome said as she looked at the fire demon wearing the fire masters armor. He merely snickered and drew his sword. Just then a black portal opened at his feet and he fell through.

---------------------------------

Miroku threw another sutra at the giant and burned his armor. But that wasnt nearly enough to stop Geode. He stomped his feet continuously, creating giant stalagmites in an attempt to claim a quick victory. But unfortuatly for him, Miroku wouldnt be defeated so easily either. He was quicker than the average human and was able to dodge the giant spikes as they shot out of the ground.

Kirara picked him up and flew over the stalagmites. This angered Geode even more. "GROUND CRUSH!" The one phrase that Geode could actually speak, his entire body glowed with his yellow/brown aura. He quickly threw his hands over his head and stomped one foot forward. This caused a gargantuan crack to appear and split open into a canyon. Then thousands of different sized spikes and boulders started flying out in every direction. As fast as they were, Kirara and Shiro couldnt dodge all of them.

One spike shot throughKiraras' sholder, pinning her to the wall. Since he was larger it made it even harder for Shiro to dodge them. He got closer to Geode but was hit by a large boulder which smashed him against a wall, knocking him out. Miroku was smaller and more agile than the demons though so he was able to dodge them much easier.

He dropped off of Kirara and and jumped into the canyon.He then used the rocks that were flying out like stepping stones. He got to Geode who still couldnt move out of the stance of his attack Miroku used this opportunity to attack. He wrapped his most powerful sutra around his fist and punched Geode in the face. To his surprise when the helm of his armor exploded there was no one inside, he was complettely made of rock.

Then he was even further surprised when the headless body charged him. It hammered him to the floor and stomped on him. Geode then lifted his foot and picked up Mirokus' smashed body. He then began crushing him in his hands.The monk screamed in pain as his already batterted body was crushed. Geode then threw him into a wall and extended his arms. He then thrust them across his chest which caused two stone slabs to rise from the wall and smash together, crushing Miroku to death. But to his surprise Miroku used the last of his strength to hold his staff out horizontally, giving him enough time to roll out of the way before his staff snapped in two.

Geode was about to finish him off when a voice in his head spoke to him. "Geode, its done, go deal with our friends and make sure they dont try to escape." Big brother said to him. Geode took a large boulder and put it on where his head should have been. Cracks glowing with his elemental color started appearing on it. It then broke apart to form a new helm which he put on and sank into the ground.

------------------------------

The remaining group was still running up the stairs when they reached a red door that was glowing with heat. "Let me handle this one." Inuyasha said as he tucked his hands into his fire rat kimono and opened the door.When they walked in they could see Volcannon at the end of the room which was made of several rocks floating in a pool of lava. "Somethings not right. This energy is diffrent than Volcannons. It's somehow familiar yet new at the same time." Touken said as he tightned the grip on his swords.

Volcannon then took off his helmet and to everyones surprise it wasn't Volcannon behind the helmet, but Hiei.

-----------------------

"He's gone. But what happened?" Kagome asked after Hiei had dissapeared. "He decided to join the winning side. Its completely understandable. He needed power. Something you humans could never give." Big brother said. "Now all the pieces are in place for my plan to finally come together, all I need now is your power!" He then said. "I dont understand you! What is it that you want so badly that you would kill thousands of people, and even travel through time for? It cant be just for the power,can it?" She asked. "No. I dont care about the power! I just want REVENGE! But without your powers I can never achieve it so... give me your power! DARK TENDRILLS!" Big Brother then lifted her up and shot his fingers out like tentacles.They didnt stab into her but phased in, probing around for where her power to locate the jewel shards was.

She felt an immense pain as they felt around her soul. "No! Get AWAY!" She yelled. Her hands glowed with white energy and began to burn his black armor as she tried pushing him away. "WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? AH-AHHHH!" Big brother screamed in pain as her sacred powers burned away his armor and flesh. "Wait! Frost was right! She looks exactly like Kikyo! She cant be! NO!" He thought to himself.

He dropped her and grabbed the sides of his head as he stumbled backwards. Kuwabara, Koga,and Kurama took this opportunity to attack him from behind. Kuwabara stabbed his sword through his head while Kurama used his rose whip to slash apart his arms and legs, then Koga kicked what was left of his body into the wall. "Did I do that?" Kagome said to herself as she looked at her hands confused at what had just happened.Big Brother then formed a portal underneath himself and fell through. But before it closed the four heroes rushed over and jumped in after him to finish him off.

"She must be related to Kikyo somehow. No one elses power could even scratch me! She was the reason that I couldnt get my hands on the jewel. Her sacred energy acted as an exact opposite of mine. She was the only one that could harm me! I thought that once she died there would never be anyone else that could stand in my way. I guess I was wrong for once. No matter, I'll just have to try that much harder." He thought to himself while he began to regenerate his missing limbs.

"I dont know what happened back there but I'm sure glad it did. Some kind of power came from my hands and seemed to weaken him. It felt like someone elses power was flowing through me at that moment. Could it have been Kikyos'? Well, whatever it was I hope that if the time comes I can do it again." Kagome thought to herself as she was flying through the portal.

(ENDOFCHAPTER)


	18. Final Battle?

**Chapter 18**- Final Battle?

"Hiei?" Yusuke asked in astonishment. Hiei didnt say anything, but his actions spoke for him. He drew his sword and jumped into the air. Still in shock Yusuke made no attempt to get out of the way. Luckily Touken pushed him out of the way at the last second. He then drew his own swords and started a counterattack. Both swordsman were moving so quick that they appeared to vanish. The only hint that they were still there was the sound of clashing steel.

Toukens wounds were still not compleley healed, and Hiei made sure to take advantage of this. There was a quick flash of white that flew by the others. They looked back to see Touken, all wounds reopened. "Fool, he couldnt defeat me when he was at full strength so what made him think he could beat me now?"

"Thats it! You've been asking for this for a while now!" Inuyasha said after letting Sango off. He drew the Tetsuaiga and charged the fire demon. He jumped into the air with a small whirl wind around the blade. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled the name of his signiture move. The yellow waves of energy tore apart the rock floating in the lava and toward Hiei.

"I've been given this armor so I could never be defeated. Now take this! HELLFIRE STORM!" Hiei yelled out one of many of his new attacks. He fired out countless balls of black and red fire which headed straight toward Inuyasha.

"I dont think so!" Inuyasha said. He then raised the Tetsuaigas' sheath and pointed it toward the oncoming attack. It created a barrier over him which blocked the attack. But to the dog demons surprise, Hiei jumped through the smoke and put his sword through his chest.

He grunted in pain as Hiei twisted the sword and ripped it out. He then kicked Inuyasha in the side of the head which sent him flying towards the lava pool. "Inuyasha!" Sango cried out. She ran as fast as she could and stood in his path, hoping to stop him. He hit her with incredible force, causing them to skid accross the gound. They stopped right at the edge of the rock where the heat was extemely intense. Inuyasha slowly got up while holding the side of his head which was now bleeding.He looked down at Sango who now had blood covering her shoulder and leg, showing that her wounds had also reopened.

"Hiei! Why are you doing this?" Yusuke asked his former friend while blocking and dodging multiple punches and kicks. "I finally have everything I ever wanted! Power, freedom, anything I ever dreamed of!" He responded. "So you would really betray your friends for this? Someone elses power?" Yusuke asked. "Ha! You were never my friends! No human could ever be important to me!" Hiei yelled over the fierceness of their battle. "Fine but what about Yukina?" Yusuke reminded him of his sister. Hiei falltered for only a moment, but a moment was all Yusuke needed. He threw a punch charged with spirit energy. It contacted with Hieis' jaw, sending him flying through the air. He landed in the lava with a large splash.

But a second later he burst out from underneath Yusuke and met him with a crushing fire powered kick to the stomach. The spirit detective was sent high into the air by the kicks force. Hiei then jumped up to where Yusuke was and with his fingers interlocked, hammered him down. He then teleported to where Yusuke was going to land and as he flew down was greeted by a knee to the stomach.

Touken woke up and picked up his swords. He was about to dash back into the battle but was stopped when a large pillar of rock smashed into him and pinned him against the wall. He looked down only to see a second pillar coming straight at his face. He tightly closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. "Hiraikotsu!" He heard Sango yell. Her boomerang smashing both pillars to bits. He landed and faced his opponent. Geode stood before him, his eyes glowing red, shining through the darkness that hid his face.

"You guys are too hurt to fight, I'll take him on!" Inuyahsa said. "No way! I wont let him get away with sucker punching me!" Touken yelled as he charged forward. Sango looked toward where Hiei and Yusuke were fighting and saw that Yusuke had taken a majority of the beating. She limped toward them and got ready for a fight.

Hiei picked up Yusuke by his hair and charged his hand with fire energy and was about to finish him off. Just then he jumped back as a white flash came between them. He looked as the white flash returned to its weilder. "Stupid girl you're no match for me! Im stronger than ever while you're on the verge of unconciousness." He threatened. "Then come get me!" Sango fearlessly yelled back.

"Fine! But remember, you brought this upon yourself!" He charged at her with lightning fast speed. He raised his sword and quickly brought it down. But instead of cutting her in half as he intended, he had only missed her by mere centimeters. He then jumped back and launched a fire ball at her. But again the attack missed its intended target. She wasn't moving at all and Hieis' aim was perfect but something was causing him to continuously miss her.

"What? My power over Hiei feels like it weakened slightly. I need to find out whats going on!" Big brother thought as he was flying through the portal. He then opened another portal to Volcannons room. He landed on the ground, being that he had not finished regenerating his arms or legs. Dozens of tentacles shot out of his stumps where his limbs once were. They twisted together to form arms and legs. They then grew skin over them and finally armor. "Ah thats better." He said as he got up. He flew into the shadows and watched Hiei carefully.

He could see that Hiei was still attacking Sango but none of his attacks were connecting. "Hm...I dont know whats going on but it must have something to do with the demon slayer. I have to put a stop to this now before my power over him gets even weaker!"

Geode thrust Touken and Inuyasha against the wall and began crushing them. "Geode! Forget them and kill the girl!" Big brother said to the earthen giant. He dropped the two swordsmen and turned around. He saw Sango and focused in on her. He then charged toward her with an unnatural rage.

Kagome,Kuwabara, Kurama, and Koga fell out of the portal that they had been following Big Brother through. They landed in Volcannons room and looked around too see where they were. Kagome spotted Inuyasha and Touken getting up off the ground. She rushed toward the dog demon and wrapped her arms around him.

Meanwhile Sango was still fighting Hiei when Geode grabbed her and began crushing her. She screamed in agony as her muscles began to burst and her bones began to crack. Then without thinking Hiei cut one of Geodes arms off, but because of his rock hard exterior the blade shattered into numerous pieces.

"Inuyasha! I was so worried that I would never see you again!"Kagome told the half demon. "Kagome!" Touken called to her. She looked in his direction and caught the bow and arrows he had just tossed her. "I thought you might need these! Sorry I forgot to give them to Kurama!" He said as he turned back only to see why Geode had ceased to attack them. Without saying a word Kurama, Touken and Kuwabara. charged in to finish the fight with the remaining knight.

Hieis' Jagan then began shining. "Now lets see you for what you truly are! HELLFIRE DRAGON!" He then yelled. He fired out a dragon of the darkness flame which was now a mixture of black and red flames as the rest of his attacks were.

The dragon hit the giant with a large explosion. After the smoke cleared Geodes chest plate was missing. But then to everyones astonishment there was a baby imbedded in the rock that composed his fake body wearing a suit of brown armor. "A...Baby?" Kagome asked in astonishment. She was the first one to speak out of the entire group.

The infant then opened his eyes which began to glow with a familiar yellow/brown color. He began screaming, causing his fake body to roar. Geode charged forward with his one fist raised. He punched Touken, threw Inuyasha into the wall, threw a boulder at Hiei, and contiued to go on a rampage as his temper tantrum worsened. That is until he went after Kagome. He raised his fist up to try and smash her into the ground.

At this Big Brother emerged from the shadows and jumped in front of the attack. He caught Geodes fist like it was nothing. "You idiot! I need her alive!" He yelled at the tiny giant. But Geode was in such a fit of rage that he raised his fist to try to attack his brother and master.

"You dare raise your fist to me? I am your master! The only reason you live is becaused I allow it! NOW DIE! HELL RAISER!" Big brother yelled. He pointed his palm atthe ground and fired a blast of energy which exploded from underneath Geode who was now realizing his mistake. First his fake body shattered like glass, then black smoke started to come from the infants armor.

The limp empty armor fell to the ground with black smoke still seeping out. "A pity, he was the last of my brothers, oh well." Big brother said in anon-chalant voice.

"That...Thats horrible! How can you live with yourself? You just killed your own brother! And he was just a baby!Your insane!" Kagome said, horrified at what she had just seen.

"Hm. You should be grateful. If I hadn't killed him you would have died." He then said. "But then again, If I were you I would rather die by Geodes hand then by mine. DARK TENDRILLS!" He shot his fingers out again in an attempt to steal her power again. But this time she was ready. Kagome knocked two arrows into her bow and fired.

The first arrow destroyed his dark tendrills. While the second arrow flew towards his face. Big brother managed to move out of the way but even being close to one of Kagomes sacred arrows was enough to weaken him. He grunted in pain as his armor began to burn again.

"Hm...Her power is weaker then it was before. It seems that whatever it was that she did is no longer working. Although... her powers can still weaken me so I'll need to be sure not to let myself get careless." He thought as the pain subsided.

Just then a blast of blue energy hit him with full force but he didnt even flinch, let alone move. He looked back and saw nothing but an even larger blast heading toward him. "Fool." was all he said as held out his palm where an eye with a blue iris opened.

The attack hit its mark but was absorbed by the eye. he then quickly held out his other palm which opened with another eye, but rather than a blue iris this one was red. The attack was launched back out through the eye which closed after it had finished releasing the energy.

Yusuke was dumbfounded by the sight of his own attack being sent back at him. He quickly came out of shock and crossed his arms in front of his face in an attempt to block the attack. He was then further surprised when Big brother appeared behind him and fired a blast of black energy equal in size and power to Yusukes spirit cannon. Both attacks hit him from both sides, trapping him in between them.

His screams of pain couldnt be heard over the explosion that quickly followed the connection of the two massive energy blasts. The walls were blown away, as was the entire top half of the castle. This caused the lava to begin flowing out over the sides of the castle.

Inuyasha, Kuwabara, and the others ran in to help Yusuke and Kagome. But before Touken ran in to help, Sango stopped him "Touken...do you know where Miroku and Hiei are?" She asked weakly. " It looks like Hiei vanished and I dont know where Miroku is, but I'll look for him, I'll bring him back here as soon as I can." He told her. Seeing that Miroku had stayed behind to fight Geode and that Geode was just fighting them a moment ago he feared the worst for him.She smiled softly and closed her eyes as she waited. Touken then rushed off to find the monk, hoping his fears werent needed.

The battle raged on between the spirit detectives and the Darkness master. Thanks to Kagomes arrows Big Brother was weakened enough where it was about an even match. Big brother dodged Kuramas whip and fired a ball of black energy at Inuyasha. He then dodged an arrow from Kagome and created a sheild of energy to block Kuwabaras' sword.

He then formed a barrier around himself to protect him from the oncoming attacks.But this didnt stop them from trying. Yusuke, using what was left of his strength,fired a spirit cannon at him while Inuyasha and Kagome launched a combo attack which combined the windscar and one of her sacred arrows. Kuwabara used his long sword to try and pierce the barrier. Kurama transformed into Yoko and used his demon plants to attack. They all hit at the same time which caused the ground to crack and break apart. "Enough..." Big brother said quietly. "Keep going guys I think its working!"Inuyasha yelled over the sound of the attacks. "I said...ENOUGH!" Big brother then burst with energy. His voice had become much deeper and had a more evil sound to it.

All of the attacks were instantly destroyed. He then became so filled with rage that his power jumped to unimaginable levels. He then began to lose control of it because of how quickly he released it. Beams of energy started firing everywhere from his body as a giant portal opened in front of him. "N-No! I have to regain control!" He thought as his rage subsided because of what he saw happening.

His eyes closed for a moment and opened again to reveal four glowing red eyes. He then closed them again and opened them to show that his eyes had returned to normal. "No! I have to regain control before it gets out!" He thought as he felt a greater evil inside him surging with energy.

But it was too late. The portal began to suck up everything within a large radius.What was left of the castle began to collapse into itself, the trees and even the ground around the castle were also being drawn in. Geodes armor, the lava, and even he himself started to become distorded as he was unwillingly dragged into it.

Everything was gone, the giant forest, the mighty castle and even the warriors within it. All of it was gone in an instant.

(ENDOFCHAPTER)

I would really appreciate a review or two for the coming chapters.I will accept suggestions for what you think I should improve on , stop doing, do more of, more suspense, more romance, more fighting ( Although I dont see how thats possible!), more of anything you want to see. (But no flames!) Later!


	19. New Situation part 1

**Chapter 19**- New situation **pt. 1**

"DAMN IT! How could this have happened? I've never lost control of my power before! If I let my temper get the better of me I could accidently destroy the planet! Now I dont have the slightest idea where they are! At least I managed to weaken the portal enough to send them to another part of the planet instead of another time period. No matter, all I have to do is absorb the girls power to sense the jewel shards and then I can find the rest of it myself." Big brother thought as he floated freely in space, high above the earth.

"Now that Geode is dead and Hiei deserted me I only have the guardians left to serve me. But that doesn't do me much good since my damned father only gave me five of them and hid the rest in his castle. I suppose I could have them search the planet for her but that could take days!" He continued.

"Fine, it seems I have no choice, I will continue to seach for the jewel shards while they search for the girl." Big brother then took out five grey marbles and opened five portals and threw one into each. He then fired a blast of black energy at each one causing them to crack and break apart.A small amout of light shone through each of the cracks as they appeared. Big brother then flew down to earth to resume his search.

--------------------------------------

Kagome awoke and found herself lying face down in water. She qickly got up and choked out the small amout she had swallowed when she gasped. She looked around and saw that she was on a small beach right outside a forest. She then looked around to see if any of her friends were with her. Unfortunatley she couldnt see any signs of life at all, let alone any of the others. "I wonder where everyone is? I hope the're alright." She thought to herself as a group of hungry eyes watched from the shadows.

Miroku woke up to find himself in a house lying on a bed. He sat up and looked around at the small room. The walls were an off white color, as was the ceiling. There were two windows on each side of the room that had a faint light shining through them. There was a door in the cornor of the room where Miroku could hear people talking. He then started to think of what happened to him before he woke up. "Hm...The last thing I remember is fighting Geode. But how did I survive? It felt like I was only seconds away from death, and now I barely have a scratch on me! I have no idea where I am so I better keep my guard up." The monk thought to himself.

Just then a young girl walked in the room with a tray and a bowl filled with water and a cloth. She looked up and gasped to see the monk awake. She then smiled and ran out of the room. Moments later she walked back in, dragging a young woman with her. They looked human at first glance but upon further inspection they clearly werent. They both had white/silver hair, similar to Inuyashas but it was shorter.They also both had red colored irises.They were both wearing long white robes which covered their entire bodies,leaving nothing but their heads visible. Their skin was a bit paler than a normal human and it looked as if they had slightly longer teeth than a normal human would as well."I'm glad to see your finally awake." The young woman smiled.

Miroku simply stared into her crimson eyes seemingly gauging something. "Um...Hello?" She tried to snap him out of his trance and waved in front of his face. He blinked a few times and shook his head. "Oh...um..yes." Was all he said before going silent. "Well anyway, my little sister Rini found you in the mountain river and dragged you back here. You've been out for at two days." She told him. "Only two days? But thats impossible! It would have taken at least six months for me to be able to heal this much!"Miroku thought to himself. He then looked down at the young girl and patted her on the head. She smiled and left the room again.

"So whats your name?" The woman asked. "I am Miroku. May I ask your name?" He answered. "Oh yes, how rude of me. I am the priestess of this village. My name is Sakura." She answered him." If my sister hadnt found you then you would probably have been dead by now! I wasn't sure if my power was enough to heal you. What happened anyway?" She then asked. "Well then...I thank you for healing me..." Miroku then took her hands in his and said "So to show my gratitude I have a very important question for you: would you bear my children?"

At this comment she turned beat red and a vain appeared in her head. "Grrrrr! JACK ASS!" She then punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. "It was worth a shot." Miroku said as he rubbed his nose to try and stop the pain.

-----------------------------------

Sango, like Miroku had been found by someone and had awoke in a bed. The room she was in was almost pitch black and she couldnt see much more then a vauge light coming out from behind a curtain of vines. She attempted to step off the bed but couldnt move. She then realized that her wounds were patched up with some sort of medicinal plants. She then slowly tried to get up again and started to feel a small bit of her strength coming back. Each step she took though was extemely painful, but given what had just happened to her she was glad to be able to walk at all.

She looked around the dimly lit room and found her weapons. She quickly strapped them on and headed for the door. But as she took her first step out of the cave there was a loud howl and foot steps crunching leaves underneath. Sango ran as fast as she could back into the cave and hid behind the vines. Then she saw a large, strange looking wolf-like creature walk in. It stood upright like a man but was still hunched over. It also had a wolves' face and fur. It was very muscular with bright green eyes. It stepped inside the cave and unclenched its hands to show its long claws which seemed to be dripping with blood. Sangos eyes narrowed as the demon approched and she got ready for a fight.

-----------------------------------

"Kirara, is he any better?" Shippo asked as he brought some more water to the still unconscious Yusuke. Kirara gave a small growl which signaled a no. "I hope he wakes up soon cause we're gonna need him if we're gonna find the others." He then said.

They had landed in a wasteland where it appeared as if a fire had gone out of control and destroyed everything. There were trees that were completely charred to the point that you could barely tell what they were. The ground was dry and cracked, showing no signs of fertility at all. There were cottages scattered around in a clearing, most of which had been burned to the point that they could not be repaired. Two or three of them were still standing but it looked too dangerous to go inside as they could collapse at any moment. The sky was also as dismal and deppressing as the landscape below. There were dark clouds that covered most of the sky which was beggining to turn a dark orange color, as the sun sank behind the mountains on the horizon.

Shiro then flew overhead and landed next toShippo with a large bird in his mouth. "Good you found some food! It may not be as good as the food Kagome brings us but at least we can eat it." Shippo said as he took the bird out of Shiros mouth.

"Master, I have found the fox child and the demon cats. There is also a human with them, he is unconcious but I can sense a large power within him." A demon said in his mind while talking to a certain dark knight.

"Good, thats Yusuke, make sure you kill him before he wakes up otherwise your as good as dead. I could almost feel his attacks when they hit me, meaning that if he uses his full power on you you wont stand a chance.

"What should I do about the demons?" The demon asked. "Kill them, I dont want even the slightest bit of resistence when I find the girl." He ordered the demon. "Im impressed that you found them after only a few hours. I would have thought that it would take days, or even weeks before any of you found one of them." He then said in a pleased voice.

"Your father didnt capture us from our own time periods for nothing. We are the best of the best out of the fighters from our own times or dimensions." The demon bragged. "Well dont get cocky! One false move is all you need to make to give him the chance to destroy you. He may seem like a brainless buffoon, but his power makes up for any flaws he has." Big brother warned.

-------------------------------

"Oh man! I gotta get outta here!" Touken thought as he turned the corner to escape the guards of thecastle he had landed in. "There he is get him!" One of the guards yelled. Dozens of armored men then charged at him with large spears, swords, and other weapons. Then more guards came from the other side as well. "Great now I have to waste my time beating these guys into submission. Oh well better get started!" Touken cracked his knuckles and waited for the guards to reach him.

--------------------------------

Kuwabara had been walking for hours with his stomach growling the whole time. "Oh man, this sucks. This stupid field never ends!"" He complained while holding his stomach. Just then he saw a large cloud of dust trailing behind something.

He squinted to see what it was and saw a small tornado coming straight at him. He jumped out of the way as it flew right by him. It then came back and stopped to reveal Koga inside it. "Hey, you're one of Kagomes friends. Where is she?" The wolf yelled as he lifted Kuwabara up by his colar. "Ewwww. I guess they didnt invent breath mints yet. Anyway I dont know where she is. In fact I dont even know where I am!" Kuwabara said. Koga sighed and said "Fine come on you're gonna help me find her." He then lifted him up and started running at top speed again. "Woah! Wait slow down! I'm gonna throw up!" Kuwabara yelled as Koga started up the tornado again.

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha hadnt been quite as fortunate as the others though. He woke up and found himself in a cage with several other demons. "Where am I? What? I cant move my body!" He thought as he stuggled to move even the slightest bit. He could feel that the cage that he was in was moving. This led him to blieve that he had been captured for some reason or another."Dont bother trying, we've been drugged so that we cant move at all." A voice said in his mind.

He moved his eyes, the only part of his body that still functioned and saw a demon that had long and gangly limbs, it also didnt have a mouth, so it appeared that it was using telepathy to speak to him. It was very thin and wrinkly, it also had green skin and red, insect like eyes. Its claws were blue and it had what looked like blue thorns sticking out of its body.

"Where are we! Who are you? I want some answers!" Inuyasha demanded while still talking to the demon in his mind. "I am Bachiatari, I am one of the few plant demons remaining in this world. We are being taken to fight in an arena for the entertainment of the humans." He said in a voice devoid of any emotion.

"What? No way am I gonna be part of someones show!" Inuyasha then slowly clenched his fist in an attempt to move.But just as he did this a large man walked in, he had several scars across his chest, back, and face. He only had one arm and was holding a needle in the other.

He walked over to one of the demons and kicked it over. "Hm. Dead, this sucks! Now we're gonna have to stop to pick up another one! Whatever, time to give you freaks you're medicine!" He then walked over to one of the demons and stabbed the needle into its neck. He pulled it out and a drop of green liquid poured out of the small hole.

"He must be using some sort of poison!" Inuyasha thought as the man approched him. "My arm! I can move my arm! I can only move it a little and it may not be at full strength but at least I can move it. He managed to get out a smirk as the the man was getting closer.

He was about to thrust his claws forward when he felt it go numb again. "No, If you try to fight you will be killed, I'm sorry but I'm using my power to keep you restrained." Bachiatari said to him. The man injected the needle into his neck and then into the plant demons, he then proceeded to do this to the rest of the demons. He walked over to one demon that was slumped over in the corner. As he approched it it sprang to life and lunged at him with its long claws. But all Inuyasha saw was a bright flash andthe sight of the demon laying in a pool of its own blood.

"You, bastard! Why did you stop me? I could have killed him! Then we could all have gotten out of here once the poison wore off!" The dog demon yelled in his mind. "There are dozens of soldiers following us, If you were to kill him, they wold execute you on the spot. That is assuming that you could kill him. That last demon had full control of its body back and it had the element of surprise on its side. Even with these it was killed without any effort or mercy. I am hoping to have as many of us survive as possible until we get there." The plant demon told him in his unfeeling voice.

"Where are we going anyway?" Inuyasha asked. "To the dark tournament." Bachiatari answered.

(ENDOFCHAPTER)


	20. New Situation part 2

**Disclaimer- See chapter one**

**Chapter 20**- New situation **pt. 2**

In case you didnt see yet, I posted the revised chapters 1-8 so check them out if you want.

I know that probly most, if not all of the people who have been reading my fic want to rip my face off and eat it because of the massive wait. But its just been several things happening: Lost intrest due to re-writing chapter four, re-writing the entire fic is alot harder than I originally thought, school work, recently got a girlfriend, and I kinda lost alot of ideas and enthusiasm since I havent watched an episode of Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho in God knows how long. But if I have any free time I will ussually type up a few paragraphs or so. So...uh...sorry...yea, enjoy the new chapter and please dont hurt me...

------------------------------------------------------------

Sango readied herself for a quick kill, if she missed its vital points then she would be assured death. She was in no condition to fight so she had to finish it in a single shot, It brushed the vines to the side and was quickly attacked with a small blade hidden in the demon slayers sleeve.

It made contact but had no effect on the creature at all, it seemed as if its fur acted as a natural armor as the blade was ignored. The demon then grabbed her by the wrist and lifted her off the ground. It looked at the medicinal herbs that were covering her wounds and then gentley placed her back on the ground.

It walked out of the cave for a moment and returned with a boar in its claws that was easily twice its size. It dropped it in front of her with a large crash. The soil and debris that littered the ground hopped up for a moment from the jolt of energy caused by the small quake. Even Sango stumbled from the shock of the giant animals body crashing into the ground.

"It must be incredibly powerful to have been able to kill a boar of this size without a scratch on it." She thought as she stayed poised for attack. But as she was thinking, the monster did something unexpected: It tore off a large portion of the boars flesh, dropped it, and pushed it towards her.

At this point Sango was extremely confused. At first she thought that the creature had kidnapped her and intended to eat her. But now it seemed as if it was trying to help her. "Could he be the one that covered my injuries with these plants?" She thought. At this her stomach growled loudly as she looked at the beast, eating its fill. "I guess I should eat it, I mean I havent had anything to eat since Inuyasha barged in while we were talking at the inn."

She slowly sat down while not taking her eyes off the demon, still not completely convinced. She used her katana to slice off a piece of the meat that she had been given. She gathered some nearby sticks to start a fire so she could cook it.

After eating her fill and watching it sloppily finish the remains, the demon rinsed off its blood soaked face in a puddle of stagnant water that had formed from water droplets coming in through the ceiling. It looked at her wounds again, then made a grunting sound while lowering its head. Sango looked it in the eyes and instead of seeing a ruthless monster as most demons she had encountered, she now saw a pair of gentle eyes that she knew she could trust. She then climbed on its back and it ran out of the cave and through the forest with great speed as the sun came up over the horizon.

---------------

Meanwhile up on a ridge a demon was watching the slayer as she was riding on the demons back.

"Finally, I found one. I dont like serving that spoiled brat. But if Chronos really is dead then I have no choice. I think its a female, she's probably Kagome so all I have to do is kidnap her and-" "A spoiled brat am I? You're lucky your one of my last minions otherwise you would be with my father right now." Big brothers voice interupted the thoughts of the demon who was apparently one of his "guardians".

The demon sighed and started thinking in his mind, talking to his new master "Well anyway, she has a large...thing on her back, is it her?" "No thats Sango whos with her?" Big brother asked him. "Its just some sort of wolf demon, or something, I cant tell from here."

"I dont know how a couple of kids could give you so much trouble. If your father was still alive they would have been dead a long time ago." The demon said. "Dont ever compare me to him! He was a fool! He couldnt defeat the ruler of spirit world even though he was an old man! I'm not going to make the same mistakes he did. I've made sure that any weaknesses he had are now my strong points and I make much better use of his powers then he did." Big brother said.

"If he had found out that you stole his powers he never would have lost to the king of spirit world." The demon told him. "Like I said he was a fool. But if it makes you feel any better, he managed to screw me one more time before he died. I still dont know where or when his castle is and thats where he put the other guardians, and without them I cant go through with my plan, thats why I need the jewel." Big brother said with an annoyed voice.

"Heheheheh. Your right that does make me feel better. Anyway, what should I do about the two of them?" The demon asked. "Hm...You can kill them both, I dont want any thorns left in my side when I finally raise my army. HAHAHAHAHA!" Big brother then broke the mind link between them. "Dumb ass." The demon thought.

Not even the demon noticed but there was a second pair of eyes watching both the demon and Sango...

-------------------------------

"So you never explained what happened to you. Why were you so beat up? Where did you come from?" Sakura asked Miroku as they walked through the village that he had been brought to while still unconcious. It seemed as though the villagers weren't human either. All of them had a demonic aura but it was very faint, not unlike Inuyashas'.

"I still don't know where I am or who these people are so I dont think I should tell her what really happened just yet. Until I know I can trust her I will have to be careful not to give away too much information" The monk thought to himself as he walked with her. "Well...I was attacked by a group of bandits. They surrounded me and threw me in a river after stealing all of my valuables." He quickly came up with a story.

"Well those wounds were pretty serious for just a bunch of thugs." She had said, giving him a disbelieving look. "Your bones were crushed to bits and you were about to die. A more believable story would have been that you fell off a cliff and a bunch of boulders landed on you." She then said to him. "But if you dont want to tell me then just say so! You dont have to lie!" She told him as she looked at him with a dissapointed expression.

Miroku sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he thought of what to say next. As he was thinking he saw something coming through the village gates. "Oh good! He's back! Come on I want you to meet a friend of mine!" Sakura said as she grabbed Mirokus arm and began running toward the gate.

Miroku was in shock when he saw the behemoth that was the priestesses friend. He looked like some sort of wolf demon but very unlike Koga. He stood upright like a human but was completely covered in fur and had the face and ears of a wolf. Not to mention its' claws, tail, and fangs.

But what surprised him more was who was riding on it. "Sango?" Miroku asked in great astonishment,as the wolf demon let her down. She looked up to see the monk and suddenly all of her pain seemed to vanish. "Miroku!" She cried as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

But just as quickly her pain returned and she fell down at the sudden jolt of pain, bringing Miroku down with her. "I'm guessing that she's a friend of yours?" Sakura giggled as the two lifted themselves off the ground. Sangos face turned a faint red at this comment as she realized what she had just displayed.

"Dont worry, I'll have you fixed up in no time!" Sakura then said as she led them back to her house at the back of the village.

----------------------------------

Kagome had decided that she wouldnt get much done just sitting around on the small beach she had ended up on. So she started to walk through the forest to see if maybe any of the others had landed somewhere in the forest or beyond it.

As she was walking she felt the pressence of quite a few demons. She got her bow and arrow ready as she cautiously continued walking through the veil of darkness.

Just then a tiger demon jumped out of its hiding place in one of the many trees. It was getting ready to slash her apart with its calws, when of nowhere a a wave of white energy hit it in the side, which caused it to crash through a nearby tree and quickly retreat. Several more cat demons were exposed as coutless waves of energy shot through the forest, flinging them out of the trees and other hiding places.

"What was that?" Kagome thought as she watched as the demons retreated quickly. "Hey, Kagome! You okay?" She then heard a familiar voice say. She looked over at the source of the voice to see the relieving sight of Touken with his swords still glowing. "Touken!" She cried out as she waved to him. He quickly ran to her using his great speed and looked around again to see if any demons were left in the area.

"Hey, what were you doing out here? You should have stayed out of the forest, where it was safe." He told her in a stern voice. "Well, I figured that if you guys were looking for me, then I should try to find you too. I didnt want to seem like the helpless one again. I guess that didnt work out so well huh?" She said as she began laughing nervously.

"Where did you come from anyway?" She then asked him. "Well, one minute we were fighting Big Brother and the next, I was surrounded by guards. So after I fought my way out, I came through here and felt a small pressence so I decided to check it out and, well, here we are!" He finished with a smile.

"But seriously, we should get going. I'm starting to feel something much more powerful." He told her, going back to a serious face. "Now that you mention it, I can feel it too." She told him as they both looked in the direction of the pressence.

--------------------------------

"Master, There are two of them. One has a mask over his face and the other has long black hair. I think she is a female, then again I cant tell the diffrence between any humans." A demon thought to himself as he was contacting his new master. "Thats her! Take her, but DO NOT KILL HER!" Big brother made sure it was clear tht she was not to be harmed.

"What about the other one? Can I eat him?" The demon asked eagerly. "If you can defeat him, then by all means! Thats Tentou Touken, he wont be easily defeated. You will most likely have to kill him before you can get to Kagome though. So I suppose you can do whatever you like with him!"

"Finally! I will taste human flesh again!" The demon squealed with excitment. It jumped onto one of the branches of a nearby tree and began hopping from one to another as it closed in on its target.

----------------------------------

"Kirara!" Shippo cried out as the cat demon was flung several feet away by the powerful attacker. It looked like a normal human but its strength far surpassed that of any normal humans. It looked like an old man, his back was hunched over and he used a cane. He was wearing a brown robe with intricate writing in another launguage. He was completely bald but his beard would have touched the ground had it not been curled at the end.

"Hehehe. So this is the "mighty" Yusuke? Bah, I could take him down even if he was awake!" The old demon said in a very raspy voice. Shiro then attacked him from above but to the same effect as Kirara. The old demon just pointed his cane at him and a burst of invisible energy sent him flying even further than Kirara.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled as he threw his small blue flame at the old demon. He simply raised his cane in front of him and the small fire was extinguished before it even came withing two feet of him.

"Who are you anyway?" Shippo then asked in a frightened tone. "Oh! I didnt introduce myself? How rude of me! I am Takai, I'd bow but this old back of mine would give out! Hehehe!" The old demon laughed.

"He sure doesnt seem too threating when he isnt fighting." Shippo thought to himself. "Now to kill Yusuke." Takai then walked over to where Yusuke was still laying and pointed the tip of his cane at him. A small blade shot out about four inches and was about to be plundged into Yusukes chest when Kirara came back and tackled him from the side.

He bounced and rolled for about five feet before he came to a complete stop. "Ow ow ow! My back!" The old mans' back was arched even further than usual and he seemed to be in alot of pain as he didnt move off the ground.

He quickly cracked his back into place and then picked up his cane as he stood up. "You dumb animal, you could've killed me!" Takai then exclaimed. "Is this guy for real?" Shippo asked Kirara. She just shrugged slightly and got reay to attack again.

"Fine then! Ill just kill all of you before I get rid of Yusuke!" He then cracked his jaw and it opened about twice as big as his own head. He had several sharp teeth lining his mouth, some missing here or there. He then inhaled deeply and exhaled a large cloud of flames at them.

Shippo closed his eyes and Kirara jumped in front of him but neither of them took the blow. Shiro had pushed them out of the way and got hit with the worst of the attack. He then fell to the floor with half of his body badly burned. His grey fur had burned away and left only blackened skin in its stead.

"Oh no! Shiro!" Shippo then ran to the demon cat as he reverted back to his smaller form. "Oh well, that is unfortunate isnt it?" Takai then said without closing his huge mouth. He then inhaled deeply and exhaled another large fire ball.

This time Shippo wouldnt budge no matter how much Kirara pushed him. The flame was about to engluf them when a blast of blue energy flew by and extingushed the flames.

"Alright, now your through!" A newly awoken Yusuke said. He was nowhere near full power but he was still able to fight. "Well well. You may not be at full power but at least you will be able to provide me with more of a challenge then these weaklings." Takai said.

"Okay then, but I think I may put up a little too much of a fight for you old man!" Yusuke said as he charged up his spirit gun.

(ENDOFCHAPTER)


	21. New Situation part 3

**Chapter 21 N**ew situation **pt 3**

Now that school is over for me, and I broke up with my slut ex-girlfriend, Ill actually be able to upload more than once every like, what? 6 months? Hoping for weakly uploads. Um...I guess im going to make a quota for each chapter from here on out, at least 3 reviews per chapter, if I dont get at least three within 2 weeks Ill end the story.

-----------------------------

Yusuke was flung back several feet after trying to get close enough to punch Takai. But once again, the demon raised his cane and flung Yusuke back with a burst of invisible energy. "Come now, you can't really tell me that this is your best can you?" Takai mocked him. "Damn, I must be weaker than I thought, I cant even get close to the guy. My spirit gun is almost used up after that first shot too. I dont know what I'm gonna do, but whatever it is, I better do it quick!" Yusuke thought to himself. "This guy isnt even using half his power either. This really dosent look good right now." He thought.

Yusuke then began running at Takai again in hopes that he would be able to get around the demons energy attack this time. He kept dashing left and right, trying to confuse the him. Takai simply watched the boys movements, waiting for his chance to strike again. Yusuke was about to come into range of the demon, when he jumped over his head and landed behind him. Then he turned and pulled back his fist as he readied to land his first hit on the demon.

But, as he was about to punch, Takai flipped overhead and shot another blast of invisible energy at him. Yusuke was sent to the ground, limbs sprawled in all directions. He slowly got up and turned to face Takai. "You may be stronger than the others but you certainly dont amuse me anymore than they did." Takai said as he yawned. One thing that Yusuke couldnt stand was being mocked by his opponents, esspecially when they were winning.

"Oh yeah!? Well, at least I'm not hiding underneath a mask! Why dont you show me your real form? Huh!?" Yusuke mocked back. At this, Takai's smile faded, his eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. He then said "Well, well. You're perceptive beyond your years boy. Yes, this isnt my true form. If I showed you what I really was, you would probably die of fright. Right now, I'm not even using half of my power." He informed Yusuke. "Half!? How strong could this guy be!?" Shippo said in fright as he and the injured Shiro stayed to the side and watched the battle.

Kirara, quickly jumped to Yusukes side and readied herself for battle. "Now, you wanted to see my true form right? Well...get ready...because...here...it...comes!" Takai yelled in between bursts of enery that began coming from his body. His voice was becoming deep and somewhat distorted. His back straightened out and his skin smoothed out. He shed his beard and his clothes ripped as his muscles bulged and throbbed as he continued to raise his power. Then the kanji for darkness appeared on his forehead as he continued to raise his power.

Finally, as the peak of his transformation neared, a huge column of energy rose from underneath him and blew back Yusuke and the others. Dirt, sticks, and other debris formed a huge cloud as the energy exploded and sent a massive shockwave throughout the area.

------------------------

Sango had been almost fully healed by Sakuras powers. Her wounds had been reduced to mere scratches. Any broken bones had become simple sprains. She was now able to walk on her own with just a small limp in her step.

"Well, that should just about do it!" Sakura said as she finished healing the slayer. Sango stood up and looked at where her wounds had been. She smiled and thanked the priestess after putting her normal clothes on. They both then walked out into the village where Miroku and the wolf creature were waiting.

"Ah, I see you're feeling better. " Miroku said to Sango. "Yes, Sakuras healing powers are amazing." She told him. "They arent that great." Sakura said, rubbing the back of her head as she blushed slightly. "Well, now that thats been taken care of, I would like to ask you a few questions." Miroku said to Sakura. "Sure, what is it Miroku?" She asked him. "Well, for one thing, I would like to know, why are there so many half demons living here? Yourself included." Miroku asked.

For a moment she hesitated, then said "Well, the most common reason is for a safe place to live, away from humans and other demons. Im sure that you're already aware of the hatred both sides have for half demons." She answered. "Yes, one of our friends is a half demon, so we know all about that. But, if this is a village for half demons, then why are there humans here too?" He then asked.

"A little while away, there was a huge fire, everything burned to the ground. So, I decided to let the villagers stay here for a while, at least until they can find somewhere else to re-build their homes." She finished.

"Hm...just one more question. Who is your friend here?" He then asked, refering to the huge wolf demon. "Oh, him? Well, hes been around since I was a child. When the village was attacked a long time ago by two extremely powerful demons, he appeared out of nowhere and drove them away. Thats why I decided to name him Kouken." She told him, while the wolf lowered its head for her to scratch.

"Kouken...Guardian. Yes I suppose that does suit him well." Miroku then said. Just as he had finished speaking, a large earthquake began to rattle the village.

"Whats going on?" Sango asked. "I dont know, but its coming from the direction of the village that was burned down." Sakura answered. People were ducking under things and running out of their houses as the quake worsened. Soon, a large dust cloud roared through as well.

"This...this power is coming from a demon!" Miroku told them as he covered his eyes and mouth against the debris. "Are you sure Miroku?" Sango asked as everything began to settle down. "Yes, its power just jumped to incredible levels." He said. "We should probably check it out." Sango said. "Yeah, okay. Sakura you stay here while we go see whats going on." Miroku said to her.

"Alright but let Kouken go with you. Besides, if that demon is as strong as you say it is, then your going to need all the help you can get." She told them. "Right, thank you." Miroku said to her.

They all began running towards the village exit when Miroku stopped, his eyes widened. "Miroku! Whats wrong!?" Sango asked as she turned to help him. But as she was getting close to him, he clenched his hand into a fist and swung at her. "Miroku!? Whats gotten into you-...huh?" She then noticed that there was a small, barely visible thread, sticking into the back of Mirokus neck.

"Whatever that thing is, its making Miroku act this way. I know it." Sango then unsheathed her katana and cut the thread as quickly as possible. Miroku then snapped back and shook his head for a moment. "What happened?" He asked, dazed slightly. "I dont know, there must be a demon nearby that was controling you with some kind of thread." She wispered to him as the three of them stood back to back and looked around.

"Well well, the little girl saw through my trick eh? Most humans dont realize whats going on until its too late. But then again, I suppose you didnt become a demon slayer for nothing hm?" A voice echoed through the trees outside the village. Just then, several glowing threads shot through the darkness of the forest and straight towards the trio.

They all jumped out of the way as the ground exploded where the threads hit. More threads came from all around the village, lunging at the villagers. They stuck into the backs of their necks before taking control of them as it had done to Miroku.

All the villagers turned to the trio, and ran at them with blank faces.

-----------------------

"Touken!" Kagome cried as Touken was smashed into a tree several times by this new foe. The demon looked like a human but couldnt be further from one. His eyes were black with pink irises. He had blue hair, styled similair to Mirokus, minus the small ponytail. He also had strange markings on his arms and face, blue stripes similair to the ones Inuyasha has on his face after he transforms.

His clothes appeared to be from Kagomes time period though as was wearing a maroon colored vest, black jeans, and grey sneakers. He also wore red knuckle gloves and a black belt. And, just as Takai, he had the kanji for darkness impritned on his forehead.

"Kagome! You have to get out of here! He's one of Big Brothers minions! You cant let him capture you!" Touken yelled to her. "No. I wont be the one who needs to be protected! Not this time!" She yelled back as she knocked an arrow into her bow. "You should listen to your friend here. Master told me not to kill you but trust me, once I get a hold of you, you're going to beg me to." The demon said, his irises glowing brighter.

"Damn, I think that last hit may have broken my arm. I cant use too many of my attacks now, only the reversal wave, and unelss this guy can only fight with energy waves, its not gonna do much good. But, I still have to protect her no matter what." Touken thought to himself. He then rushed at the demon with a sword in one hand and his other arm completely limp.

The demon payed no mind to him as he came within range. But just as Touken was about to attack, there was a huge explosion from underneath him. Kagome looked on in horror as Toukens limp form was flung through the air and smashed clear through an extemely thick tree. "Master said that this one would be strong, I guess he overestimated him." The demon shrugged.

As he said this, an arrow peirced his shoulder. The energy crackled for a moment before his entire arm was blown apart. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open in disbelief. The symbol on his forehead also dimmed greatly. A stream of crimson began to run down his side he yelled out in pain.

Kagome squinted her eyes to try to block out the sight. As long as she had been in the feudal era, fighting was becoming almost an everyday thing. But although she had gotten used to fighting, she still hated to cause pain to anyone. She then heard heavy breathing and looked up. The demon was still standing, his hand tightly clutching the wound, blood spilling out from between his fingers.

"You bitch! I dont care what that bastard told me! Im going to KILL YOU!" He yelled. He then charged at her before she could knock another arrow into her bow. He kicked the bow from her grasp and then began to deliver a series of powerful kicks to her face and abdomen. She fell to the ground, covered in cuts and bruises. Her nose was bleeding badly and she had coughed up quite alot of blood. She wasnt used to being so badly hurt because Inuyasha had always been there to protect her.

The demon then took his hand off the wound and raised it over his head. His hand began to glow white and veins appeared all over his arm. Touken had just recovered in time to see what was happening but he was still too weak to get up. "No...K-Kagome!" He struggled to get up and began to limp as fast as possible towards the demon. Despite his efforts though, there was no way that he would make it in time. Just as the demon was about to strike, the symbol on his forehead began to glow extremely bright.

--------------------------

"Come on! You wanted to see my true form didnt you!? After I went through all the trouble of transforming your still just as pathetic as before!" Takai yelled as he hammered Yusuke into the ground. His skin had become a brownish purple color, his face had turned into nothing more than two beady red eyes and a huge fanged mouth. He was now about seven feet tall and very muscular. His cane had turned into a five foot spear.Yusuke was having a hard time even getting the chance to stand up because of the demons relentless attacks.

"D-damn, this is bad. I cant even land a hit on the guy!" Yusuke said as he stuggled to get up. He was then pulled off the ground by his hair. Takai then threw him several feet away. As soon as he landed, Takai had landed on top of him, creating a small crater underneath.

He then jumped out of the crater, leaving Yusuke behind. Kirara then came from behind him and attempted to bite his shoulder. Unfortunatley for her, he grabbed her by the mouth before she could even bare her fangs. He then threw her into the crater with Yusuke.

"I think that its time to end this little skirmish now!" He then inhaled as deeply as possible. He was about to exhale another fireball when Shiro brought his claw down into the side of Takais head. The demons head turned to the side at the impact and the fire ball missed its target.

"I thought you would have been down for quite a while after that last hit. I see now that I was wrong." Takai said. He then punched Shiro in the top of the head, smashing him into the ground. He then raised his spear above his head, ready to impale the demon cat.

Shippo, then jumped on his head and placed a small top on it. He quickly jumped off as a puff of smoke caused the top to grow several times its size. This took Takai by surprise as he was slammed into the ground by the giant top.

"You wretched little worm! I'll make sure that you die this time!" He yelled as he exhaled another flame towards Shippo. He managed to jump out of the way but he was still flung several feet by the explosion.

At the same time, Yusuke had just crawled out of the crater. He saw Shiro and Shippo on the ground and quickly rushed to their aid. He clenched his hand into a fist and ran as fast as he could toward Takai as he readied to finish both demons off.

--------------------------

"Sango, dont use your weapons, we cant hurt them. They're being controlled but their still just normal villagers." Miroku said. "I know that, but how are we supposed to beat them if they just keep coming back? Everytime I cut one of those threads, another one just takes control of them!" She said. "Looks like we need to go after the demon then. Kouken, do you think you can handle them while we look for the demon thats doing all this?" Miroku asked the giant wolf. He gave a grunt and a nod as a yes and jumped in front of the two of them.

"Okay Sango, lets go." Miroku said as they ran into the forest. They began looking around for the source of the demon threads when a log was flung towards them. Miroku quickly jumped over it as Sango ducked underneath.

Soon after, a large rock was also thrown at them. They continued to dodge as countless rocks and trees were heading towards them. "Enough of this! Sango get behind me!" Miroku yelled. She jumped out of his way as he grabbed the prayer beads around his arm. "WIND TUNNEL!" He yelled as the black hole in his hand began to suck in everything in front of him.

As he closed it, he had created a huge clearing where the demon could now be seen. It had a mask over its face, no design, no eye or mouth holes. It looked more like a plastic disk rather than a mask. It had a black and green cloak covering all but its arms, and feet. Its skin was extremely pale, almost grey. It had long claws on its fingers and toes which were a sickening pale yellow. Its most distinguishing feature though was that it was transparent, not unlike a ghost.

"Well, looks like you found me, I suppose we have to fight now." The demon said. "My name is Sendo. Now, shall we begin?" He then said. Glowing threads then began to seep out of his body and wrap around the remaining trees in the area. They then began to rip them from the ground and lift them into the air.

----------------------------

"NOW DIE!" The demon yelled as he brought his hand down. There was a large explosion and pieces of rock were blown into every direction. The demon, breathing heavily, looked at the ground where he had struck only to see a river of lava flowing with no sign of Kagome.

"What!?" The demon looked around but saw nothing. He then turned around to see his target in the arms of another demon. "Who the hell are you!?" The demon asked, angry that his attack had missed. His question was ignored as the newcomer looked at Kagome and said "Are you alright Kagome? Dont worry, I'll make him pay for hurting you!". "Koga! Where did you come from?" Kagome asked in surprise and relief. "Im here to save you, what else?" He said. "Now, just leave this guy to me!"

"Jumping the gun a bit arent we?" The demon said. "What makes you so sure you can defeat me?" He asked. "Well, for one thing, you're already breathing heavy, and you only have one arm left. I would say that my chances are pretty good." Koga retorted.

"Oh, this? Its no more than a scratch for someone under the control of Kronos. Watch." The demon then began to gather energy into his wound. "AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" He began yelling as the energy peaked, and countless tentacles erupted from the wound. They then began twisting into the shape of an arm. Once they were done, layers of skin began covering them until it looked as though the new arm had always been there. "Oh, by the way, my name is Shouten, now if you would like to die, feel free to come at me."

Touken walked up to Koga and said "Looks like you're gonna need some help. Im not sure how effective I can be with this arm but I'll do anything I can." Koga merely looked at him and said "Thanks for the offer but I dont need your help I can protect Kagome myself." "You're a fool if you really think that, even you should be able to feel how powerful he is." Touken said to him.

Koga gritted his teeth "Grr, fine, you're right. But lets just get one thing straight, Kagome is mine, and I'll protect her by myself." He said. "Fine by me, now, lets go!" Touken yelled as he and Koga dashed at Shouten.

---------------------------

"Well, it looks like this is the end for the "great" Yusuke Urameshi. If you have anything left the say before you die, nows the time." Takai had said as Kirara, Shiro, and Shippo had all been knocked unconscience and Yusuke was being lifted off the ground by his throat. "Heh, this guy really is stupid huh? I can barely see, how does he expect me to talk?" Yusuke thought to himself as he fought to keep himself awake. "Nothing? Fine then, you were begining to bore me anyway." Takai then raised his spear and brought it down on the defenseless detective. But instead of slicing through flesh and bone, the spear head had been taken clean off!

"Givin' up so easily Urameshi? I knew you were a loser but come on! Thats low even for you hehehe!" A familiar voice said from behind Takai. "Ku-Kuwabara?" Yusuke managed to choke out after hearing the voice. "So, your the spirit swordsman hm? Well, at least your still able to fight, and you broke my spear. This must be fate, the only one whos ever been able to do that was also a spirit swordsman haha." Takai said as he dropped Yusuke and turned around to face his new opponent.

"Hm...not much to look at are you?" Takai said, sizing Kuwabara up. "What was that ugly!? I'll have you know that girls flock behind me wherever I go! AND Ill also let you know that Ive almost perfected using my sword! In other words, your dead!" Kuwabara retorted. "Ha, we'll see about that...HAAAAA!!!!!" Takai then pointed the broken end of his spear at Kuwabara and began to yell. Quickly, a new spear head formed in its place but instead of a normal blade, his new spear was a spirit blade! "Uh...woah, didnt see that coming..." Kuwabara said as he was taken aback for a moment. "Now boy, lets see how well you've "perfected" using that sword!" Takai yelled and lunged at Kuwabara.

(ENDOFCHAPTER)

The next chapter will be the last of the new situation titles. After this, two very long chapters will be used to tell Inuyashas part during all of this.


	22. NOTICE!

**NOTICE **: Since its been over 2 weeks and I have only recieved 1 review, Im going to stop the story here, I may pick up on it again, but probably not for a while, I may write 1 or 2 more fics before I give this one another chance, thanks to whoever read and reviewed. I hope you liked the story up to this point and I hope that you will look at my others once I post them. Id also like to thank everyone who continued to read this fic even though it was EXTREMELY long and not even finished. Im also thankful that at least a few people actually put up with my horribly slow update time. Id also like to thank cowgirlkitten2000 for being the only one to review the last chapter of this fic. Thanks again everyone who reviewed, maybe you'll see a new chapter for this story sometime in the future.

Later!

(ENDOFSTORY...for now)


End file.
